


and (i love him)

by ValerieHayne



Series: L.O.V.E. [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, But no, Dentist!Harry, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Vampire Bites, i mean the mpreg is mentioned but no one is pregnant, vampire!Louis
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 27,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6625063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValerieHayne/pseuds/ValerieHayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis William Tomlinson estaba en problemas.<br/>Por un maldito dolor de muela había mordido a un desconocido; un desconocido con rizos castaños, más alto que él y con la boca más besable que hubiera visto jamás.<br/>Si no fuera porque acaba de convertir a alguien en contra de su voluntad se reiría de su suerte.</p><p>(AU en el que Louis es un vampiro de más de mil años y Harry es su dentista)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic está inspirado en la historia corta de Breeze Baker, "Dentista".
> 
> Quiero agradecer a Dani por ayudarme a corregirlo (aunque te hayan quedado errores, pendejo) y también quiero aclarar, que aunque aquí me burle un poco sobre el sexo no-consensuado por **ningún motivo lo apruebo** y la interacción de los personajes con las autoridades "competentes" es una especie de guiño a todas esas denuncias de abuso sexual que quedan en el aire.
> 
> Como siempre, todo es ficción y no relata ningún suceso real en la vida de Harry Styles, Louis Tomlinson o derivados. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia y no pretendo ofender a nadie con el contenido. Su reproducción total o parcial está prohibida, no permito que ésta, o alguna de mis obras, sea subida a ninguna plataforma que no sea Wattpad o AO3 y las traducciones están sujetas a permiso previo. Si ves que alguien está haciendo mal uso de alguna de mis obras, avísame, por favor.
> 
> Este es un trabajo sin ánimo de lucro hecho por fans para fans y cualquier crítica constructiva siempre es bien recibida.
> 
> Gracias a [valerieehx](https://wattpad.com/user/valerieehx) por el fanart para esta historia.

[ ](http://es.tinypic.com?ref=35he5hk)

 

Louis William Tomlinson llevaba cinco días sin dormir. ¡Cinco días! Y parecía una eternidad. Y él sabía mucho sobre la eternidad no por nada cumpliría 1028 años el mes entrante ¿O eran 1018? Qué importa. Había dejado de contar hacía siglos, y nunca recordaba cuántos años tenía. La edad o cumplir años no es importante para un vampiro inmortal.

Aparentemente inmortal, mejor dicho, porque estaba más que seguro que su dolor lo llevaría a la tumba.

Se había comunicado con su gemelo, Markus (las maravillas de la electrónica), quien no tenía la menor idea de si alguna vez algún vampiro había sufrido de dolor de muelas o peor aún, de que le hubiera dolido algo, "excepto la estaca, hermano" le había dicho el maldito bastardo.

Dos días antes le había llegado un e-mail que decía _¡Ve al dentista!_ Nada más. Con eso cubría la cuota amorosa de hermano de los últimos doscientos años. ¿Ir al dentista? Santos infiernos, como si fuera fácil. ¿Acaso ningún dentista de la ciudad se había dado cuenta que dar consulta en horario nocturno lo haría rico? _Al parecer no_. No había encontrado uno desde el mismo instante en que había decidido hacerle caso al bastardo.

Y aquí estaba viajando doscientos kilómetros hacia la playa. Evidentemente los dentistas inteligentes preferían los veranos en la playa. Y trabajaban denodadamente en ser ricos, había marcado veinticinco números antes de conseguir un maldito turno, todos estaban completos. Su dolor de muelas ya estaba trepanando su cerebro, no se haría responsable si terminaba bebiéndose a uno de ellos.

Casi el último de la lista "Harry S. Cox", le había dado uno. 8:45. _En punto_ , había dicho la telefonista.

Y sólo atendían de lunes a viernes. Era hoy u hoy, ni siquiera soportaba imaginar que pasaría el fin de semana con ese espantoso dolor.

Y allí estaba.

Puntual.

Al menos no era el único en este mundo que estaba sufriendo.

Delante de él había al menos tres personas y por sus caras, gestos y posturas, todos afrontando el mismo infierno.

—Estamos retrasados —dijo la enfermera-recepcionista-telefonista, después de darle una mirada de arriba a abajo.

La mirada fue tan intensa o quizás el dolor, no importaba, el asunto es que lo hizo mirarse antes de sentarse. Todo en orden, la bragueta cerrada y los colmillos adentro. Nada para esa mirada.

Así que con nuevos bríos se sentó e intentó sumergirse en una revista de hacía tres años, _fantástico, material novedoso._

Los sollozos lo sacaron de la primera página. ¡Santo infierno! ¿El de al lado está llorando? _Bueno, si no fuera porque también me mirarían lloraría con mucho gusto. ¡Maldita muela!_

El dolor estaba haciendo un hueco en su cerebro, no le quedaba ninguna duda, si es que aún le quedaba algo de cerebro. Había enviado un e-mail a Markus pidiéndole una copia de los "Anales de los Tomlinson" intentando averiguar el porqué del dolor, y el bastardo le había enviado una en latín arcaico. ¡Maldito imbécil insensible! Hacía casi 500 años que sólo hablaba inglés, y antes de eso griego y romano. Con el dolor de muelas que tenía ni siquiera podía leer un simple prospecto en llano, sencillo y simple inglés.

 _Uno fuera,_ pensó mirando salir a un tipo con cara de afortunado. _Ya no debe dolerle._

Miró la revista. Intentando leer.

¿Robert salió con Tom Ford? Jamás se lo dijo el maldito imbécil; en esa época ligó con él y nunca le dijo que había salido con el afeminado ese. Pero así fue, aquí estaban las fotos, ellos dos acarameladitos en alguna premier. A Robert siempre le gustó figurar.

Bueno, y ¿qué importaba? Robert tenía las mejores piernas del planeta. Las había asegurado en cinco millones de dólares, una extravagancia. Y el muy sinvergüenza se las sabía enredar en el cuello mientras se quejaba en voz alta de no poder asegurarse el culo.

—Demasiado uso —le había dicho él, en esa oportunidad—. Lo tienes algo gastado.

El tonto se había reído.

Robert, era el perfecto molde de un hombre que le gustaba: bajito, él mismo lo era, rubio, con curvas, y con un buena tableta de chocolate. Pero no se quejaba. Aun sabiendo que no era natural, sino producto de horas y horas en el gimnasio, además de esteroides.

¿Por qué se peleó con él? Ya ni se recordaba.... Oh sí, fue por Brad... no, _no_ , fue por Matt. Sí, fue por Matt. ¿En realidad no fue ese año en que los dos lo dejaron al mismo tiempo? Sí, eso había pasado. Mortales tontos. ¿Sí podía con los dos, que les importaba que lo compartieran?

Tenía debilidad por los rubios y en sus mil veintiocho años de edad se había sabido rodear de los mejores. Los únicos días que había vivido célibe en los últimos quinientos años habían sido los últimos cinco días. ¡La maldita muela! Lo estaba matando.

Había intentado todo lo conocido por el hombre, analgésicos, más analgésicos, whisky y hasta se había acercado demasiado insinuante a una pareja tan pegada que parecían un cuerpo con cuatro patas y sin manos, las manos no se veían. El macho era fuerte, tipo camionero de televisión, morrudo, alto y barbudo; el clásico motero de esos que dicen "mírame y te fajo un piña". Si le coqueteaba a la novia, le daría un buen puñetazo, si hasta había practicado como poner la cara y todo, y con suerte le sacaría la maldita muela.

Pero a veces cuando el dolor de muela es muy grande ni los mejores planes salen, el maldito en vez de enojarse como cualquier macho heterosexual de sangre caliente haría si manosean a su mujer, se le había acercado y manoteado la bragueta con una sonrisa asquerosamente excitada. ¡Por los malditos infiernos! ¿Es que ya no quedaban hombres hetero y celosos, digamos normales? La raza humana se iba al tacho, en eso Markus tenía razón.

_Uno menos, y van dos... Sale el que entra, luego el llorón y después ¡voy yo!_

"Atraparon a Meléndez", _Vaya revista vieja_ , pensó riéndose en voz baja. Vaya si lo recordaba muy bien. Nunca entendió como apareció toda esa droga en su casa y menos como llegó ahí. La periodista que firmaba la nota decía que las autoridades estaban atónitas. No le quedaron ganas de venderle drogas a los niños después de que terminó con él. _Otro éxito del Vampiro Enmascarado_. Una mueca más en su marca de lucha contra los malditos bastardos que hacen de este mundo un lugar peor. _¿Tres años? Pensé que había pasado más..._ Esta revista estaría muy buena si el dolor de muelas no lo estuviera matando.

—¿Señor Rollings? ¿Señor Rollings? —la enfermera-recepcionista-telefonista casi le gritó.

— _Thomlhinshon_ —respondió en su media lengua, la muela ya no lo dejaba pronunciar correctamente. ¿Qué culpa tenía que la muela le hubiera afectado el oído? ¡Santo demonios! Si los vampiros somos sanos, ¿cómo vamos a saber que el dolor de muela afecta el oído?

Louis observó a la mujer que lo miraba como si tuviera dos cabezas y no dolor de muelas.

—¿Señor Tomlinson, Tomlinsoooon? —agregó con algo de ironía— ¿Es la primera vez que viene? —preguntó la mujer.

— _Prhimerha vhezz_ —le contestó. Por un segundo Louis sospechó que se había comido la lengua, si no fuera porque no comía, el dolor era tan intenso que ya veía blanco.

—¿Qué? —dijo la mujer y ni siquiera esperó respuesta—, ¿podría llenarme esta ficha?

Louis miró a la mujer. Esperaba que fuera el dolor de muela el que lo hubiera convertido en un vampiro impotente. Hasta hacía cinco días podía decir _¡salta!_ Y todo hombre a su alrededor preguntaba _¿hasta dónde...?_ _N_ o, mejor decía ¡ _duerme!_ Y extendía los brazos para que cayeran en ellos. Ahora esta perfecta imitación de sargento de la Gestapo lo miraba entre sus gafas como si fuera un retrasado mental y no un macho potente, inteligente e inmortal. ¡Maldita muela, qué bajo había caído! Tomó el lápiz y llenó la maldita ficha.

Luego se sentó y esperó moviendo sus piernas enfundadas en denim negro, y con unos converse negros y con estrellitas y caritas felices dibujadas con sharpie, por él mismo. Al parecer hacía ruido porque la sargento le echó otra mirada. ¿Tendría parientes vampiros la mujer? Tenía una mirada muy penetrante. Bien, dejó sus pies quietos y se dispuso a seguir esperando. Cuando vio salir al último cliente se puso de pie.

La sargento simplemente lo miró y entró al consultorio. En la sala de espera no había quedado nadie más... así que pudo seguir moviéndose. El dolor de muelas lo mataría si se quedaba quieto.

Miró los diplomas en la pared. Había como quince o veinte; todos ordenaditos a nombre de Harry Styles Cox. ¿Sería su verdadero apellido o tendría delirios de actor de Hollywood? Tal vez había comprado sus diplomas después de fracasar en América. Quién sabe.

—¡Siguiente!

Louis William Tomlinson casi la golpeó al pasar a su lado.


	2. Capítulo 2

Cuando la puerta se abrió, Harry Styles giró. Vestía de pies a cabeza el uniforme médico de color verde. Acababa de lavarse las manos con alcohol en gel y su rostro estaba casi cubierto por la mascarilla. Se la había bajado pero continuaba en su mandíbula. 

Cuando miró a su paciente gimió.  _¡Oh Dios, otro_ _skater_ _!_  

Estaba harto de los skater, esos y los chicos punk. A veces venían tan drogados que la anestesia no les hacía efecto, tampoco que la necesitaran, ya ni sentían el dolor, excepto ese punk que le pegó un puñetazo y tuvo que andar con un ojo violeta durante casi un mes. Desde entonces los odiaba. ¡Por Dios, es que todos compraban la ropa en el mismo lugar! El hombre frente a él vestía negro de arriba abajo. 

Apretados pantalones de jean, ¡Dios, debe estar estrangulando espermatozoides, si es que le quedaba alguno vivo! Camiseta negra y camisa de cuadros azul, zapatillas converse, ¡en verano y sin calcetines! No quería ni imaginar los olores cuando se las sacara. Adoptó su expresión más impersonal y profesional y saludó. 

—Buenas noches, ¿qué es lo qué le pasa? 

 _Además del mal gusto en vestirse._  

— _Mhe_ _dhuelhe_ _._  

—Le duele ¿qué? 

— _Unha_ _mhuelha_ _._  

—Bien, veamos, tome asiento y con cuidado, por favor. 

 _El último con el culo de ese tamaño me rompió la silla._ Se armó de paciencia para ver al pequeño hombre poner su enorme culo en su pequeña silla de dentista. La pobre chirrió ostensiblemente. Y el tipo casi se cae. Era una silla normal, no una King Size. 

 _Seguro que se había puesto silicona, un poco más y termina como una_ _Kardashian_ _. Pobre idiota._  

Subió su mascarilla, se sentó a su lado y se puso sus lentes. 

 _Qué desperdicio de hombre,_ pensó Harry, cabello castaño, en todas las direcciones, monstruosas pestañas oscuras y rizadas, de esas que nadie tiene y sólo son efecto del photoshop. Tenía ojos azules, al menos eso parecía, no los abría mucho, y su boca, Harry echó un vistazo dentro,  _bueno, no me harás rico._ Una nariz algo afilada _, griega dirían las románticas, y palidez de muerte. Mucha vida nocturna y nada de sol. Lo dicho, un desperdicio._  

Con su pequeña pinza comenzó a tantear el terreno de la boca y cuando tocó el punto neurálgico, el hombre saltó casi hasta el techo _. sí, sí ésta es la que le duele._ Acercó la luz y se concentró. 

—Bien, ya tenemos algunos datos, tiene una pequeña caries _. —Demasiado alcohol,_ pensó, debe ser que le gusta lo dulce _. No lo creo no pareces tener un gramo de sobra a pesar del tamaño._ La camiseta negra dejaba ver las marcas impresionantes del ejercicio físico. _Debe ser subiendo y bajando de la nevera cervezas._ Sin esperar contestación, no la habría porque su paciente tenía la boca abierta, continuó—. ¿La sacamos? 

Al hombre le faltó tiempo para decir sí moviendo su cabeza. 

Harry se dio la vuelta y tomó una jeringa con anestesia. Sin siquiera preguntar giró y se la clavó. El muy cobarde gritó algo. No le entendió qué pero no importaba. 

Dos segundos después la anestesia hizo su efecto. ¡Y qué efecto! 

Por lo pronto el hombre cerró sus ojos y pareció entrar en un profundo trance de placer. Parecía que le habían dado... anestesia después de un intenso dolor; sí, su rostro se veía embelesado... y cuando Harry intentó sacar la muela, él le hizo a un lado la mano, si no tuviera la boca abierta estaría sonriendo estúpidamente. 

—Deje la mano a un costado, —ordenó Harry y sorpresivamente el skater le obedeció. 

Él sabía que no tendría mucho tiempo, tanteó golpeando la muela y cuando el paciente no se movió hizo palanca y la sacó. 

El hombre ni se movió. Parecía dormido... 

—Escupa —le dijo. 

Y él resopló... ¿un ronquido? ¡Estaba dormido! Eso parecía. 

—¡Señor... —le dijo 

Y nada. 

—¡Señor! —le habló más fuerte. 

Y nada. 

Miró la ficha sobre su escritorio —¡Señor Tomlinson! —le gritó. 

Y el ronquido acompasado fue la única respuesta. 

 _¡Madre Santa! ¿Qué hace uno en estos casos?_ El hombre seguramente hacía días que no dormía; no podía creer que una simple anestesia local lo hubiera dormido como si le hubiera inyectado una tonelada de droga. 

Salió del consultorio y buscó a su secretaria. 

—Lydia, debes ver esto —le dijo y entró de nuevo a su gabinete. 

La mujer apareció y miró al pequeño hombre roncando en una, por demás precaria, silla de dentista. Su rostro mostraba su sorpresa. 

—¿Está... roncando? 

—Sip —dijo Harry divertido. Jamás le había pasado algo así. Se quitó el gorro y dejó ver unos gruesos rizos oscuros. 

Harry Styles tenía piel pálida (pero no como el señor punk aquí dormido), su cabello era castaño oscuro, casi el color del chocolate y sus ojos eran tan verdes que algunos decían que eran como esmeraldas. Parecía un gitano con esos largos rizos, que además odiaba. Ni siquiera se parecía al lado paterno de su familia, sus medias hermanas y primas eran rubias y bajitas, con curvas y buen trasero. De hecho, las últimas cinco generaciones de su familia, eran rubios de ojos azul hielo. Él había sacado todo de su madre. Era lo que se consideraba el patito feo de la familia. Larguirucho, delgado y más plano que un tabla de picar. Si no fuera porque era el vivo retrato de la tatarabuela Tessa nadie creería que él era un Styles. La tatarabuela Tessa había sido una alemana judía que su tatarabuelo encontró en unas vacaciones y se llevó de regreso a Inglaterra. Sí, no sólo era moreno sino que también, al igual que su antepasado, era alto, muy alto de hecho, más de un metro ochenta y cinco, y no tenía culo y tenía dos piernas izquierdas, era demasiado torpe y eso lo odiaba tanto como odiaba su cabello que parecía con vida propia. 

—¿Y qué hacemos? —preguntó Lydia apurada: —Debo irme. ¡Señor Tomlinson! —gritó Lydia y lo zarandeó. 

La Gestapo tampoco tuvo éxito. 

—¿Llamamos a la policía? —preguntó Lydia. 

—¡No! Por Dios, Lydia. Es un paciente. Lo debe haber afectado la anestesia, nada de policías. 

—¿Y qué hacemos, Harry? Mira la hora que es. 

Harry la miró y luego miró al skater. —Lo dejaremos hasta que despierte. 

Los ojos de Lydia se desorbitaron. —¿Estás seguro? 

No, no lo estaba pero qué otra opción le quedaba. Lydia vivía del otro lado de la ciudad, si no la dejaba ir ni siquiera conseguiría transporte. Su casa estaba apenas unos escalones hacia arriba. 

Podría quedarse vigilándolo hasta que despertara, si despertaba. ¿Y si no lo hacía? De pronto ya no se sintió tan seguro. 

Miró a Lydia que a su vez miraba su reloj de muñeca.  _Ok, me haré cargo solo._  

—Vete, Lydia. Yo me ocuparé. Esperaré que se despierte y luego le cobraré. 

—¡El doble! —sugirió Lydia e hizo sonreír a Harry. —Me voy, cuídate, tesoro. Te veo el lunes a las 6 de la tarde. Feliz fin de semana 

—Gracias y hasta mañana entonces —dijo Harry y se dejó besar. 

Acompañó a Lydia hasta la puerta y cerró. 

Una de las razones por las que había comprado ese apartamento era porque disponía de todo un semipiso para él solo arriba. La entrada tenía la sala de espera, y su consultorio, más un pequeño baño, una delgada escalera en forma de caracol unía la planta baja con el piso superior. Arriba se encontraba un amplísimo y luminoso living comedor, una pequeña pero funcional cocina, dos amplios dormitorios y una pequeña biblioteca, que a su vez era una enoteca, le encantaban los vinos. Encontrarlos, coleccionarlos, y beberlos. 

Pequeños gustos que se daba de vez en cuando. 

Regresó a su consultorio y miró al pequeño skater roncar a pierna suelta. De pronto le dio risa. Estaba tan acostumbrado al silencio que sentir los fuertes ronquidos del hombre lo hicieron reír. 

 _Dios, será una anécdota pintoresca._  

De pronto se preguntó qué hacía, podía dejarlo ahí y sentarse... 

¡PLUMM! Sonó el cuerpo cayendo al suelo desde la pequeña camilla. 

Harry se tapó la boca de la impresión. ¡Santo Dios! El golpe había sido descomunal, si el hombre estaba vivo... se acercó y lo miró. Había caído con fuerza al suelo, y de pronto se movió. Harry respiró aliviado. 

Al menos estaba vivo. 

Sí, tan vivo que se dio media vuelta y se acomodó para reiniciar sus ronquidos. El rostro de Harry, se llenó con una sonrisa. Ni un terremoto lograría despertarlo. ¿Qué sustancia habría inhalado o inyectado para que la anestesia le haya dado ese efecto? 

Harry volvió a intentarlo. —¡Señor Tomlinson! 

Los ronquidos siguieron siendo la única respuesta. Harry se sentó y lo miró desde su escritorio. 

No sólo era pequeño, era pequeñito. Y siendo honesto, a pesar de ser un inmundo skater, era con mucho, el hombre más hermoso que jamás hubiera visto. Demasiado pálido, pero igualmente hermoso. Al estilo Gabriel Audry, sólo que tamaño bolsillo. ¿Qué haría con él? 

Por lo pronto decidió subir a buscar una manta y una almohada. Lo dejaría dormir la mona y cuando despertara querría ver qué decía. 

Subió las escaleras ágilmente y bajó una manta tejida y una mullida almohada. 

Se arrodilló al lado del roncador del año e intentó ponerle la almohada bajo la cabeza. La tomó con una mano y la elevó para colocar la almohada, pero el hombre se movió, pareció oler su cuello y sin advertencia alguna lo mordió. 

Dos cosas pasaron por Harry en un segundo, del dolor del pinchazo en su cuello que lo hizo gritar al mayor placer que jamás hubiera sentido. Esos dos sentimientos parecieron recorrerlo de arriba abajo y disolverse en sus testículos al mismo tiempo que su polla se endurecía. 

Cerró sus ojos y se entregó al placer que lo recorría. El hombre lo movió sin soltarlo de lo que fuera que le estaba haciendo, mientras él tenía el mejor orgasmo de su vida. 

—Robert —dijo el hombre y lo acomodó a su lado y lo tapó con la manta. 

 _¿Robert? ¿Quién es...?_ Pensó Harry desmayándose hacia el sueño. 


	3. Capítulo 3

Louis despertó para buscar, como ya era costumbre, al hombre a su lado. Le gustaba el sexo en la madrugada, justo antes de salir el sol. Cuando el sol ya estaba en su esplendor, su cuerpo entraba en un estado de somnolencia no muy fuerte pero que no lo inspiraba a follarse a nadie. Pero las madrugadas, ¡vaya que sí lo hacían! 

Así que aún semidormido, extendió su brazo y atrapó al hombre a su lado. Sin abrir los ojos, lo atrajo y algo lo sorprendió: primero, no podía moverse muy cómodo; segundo ¿estaba vestido? ¿Qué hacía vestido en su cama? Abrió sus ojos y confirmó sus sospechas, estaba completamente vestido y por supuesto no estaba en su cama. La única certeza era este castaño pegado a su cuerpo. ¿¡Castaño!? 

Jamás en su vida metió un castaño en su cama y este era…. ¡Precioso! Una carita redonda, con una naricita respingada y unos labios perfectos y llenos, y tan gruesos que le daban a su rostro un aire de pucherito caprichoso que no supo por qué pero le fascinó. Su cirujano plástico le debió cobrar una fortuna por esa trompita. Él parecía dormir; tenía la boca abierta y las más largas pestañas que hubiera visto en alguien. Louis lo contempló y se demoró en sus mejillas, se veían sonrosadas. Tenía un pequeño y adorable ronquido. _¿Quién diablos es y cómo l_ _o_ _conseguí?_  

 _Y_ _,_ pensó mirando a su alrededor, _¿dónde estoy? ¿Qué hago tirado_ _en… un consultorio? Un momento, ¿un consultorio? ¿Estoy en el_ _dentista?_  

Miró hacia arriba desde el suelo y pensó en voz alta.  

—Sí, Einstein… estás vestido, en el suelo del consultorio del precioso Harry Styles —se movió con cuidado y se hizo a un lado. 

Él ni se despertó. Se levantó y revisó el lugar. No había un alma. Miró su reloj: las cinco de la mañana. Pronto amanecería. 

¿Cómo había terminado durmiendo en el suelo de un consultorio? Su doctor dormía despatarrado sobre el suelo, _¿y ahora qué, genio?_ se preguntó. En el consultorio no había nadie. ¿Por qué debería haber alguien a esta hora? Vio la escalera y subió. Un pequeño apartamento, lleno de plantas, y fotos…. Si, su sádico doctor estaba en varias, y en alguna de ellas rodeado de espléndidas rubias… y con esa melena llena de rizos oscuros no podía más que destacar. 

Entró a una habitación y supo que ese era su cuarto, su delicado perfume parecía llenarlo. Bajó rápidamente y lo buscó. Él seguía en la misma posición. Lo levantó y lo subió escaleras arriba. No pesaba nada a pesar de ser más alto que él. Era como un bebé gigante adorable. Y tan malditamente cálido. 

Subió con él hasta el cuarto; abrió las mantas con una mano y se dispuso a acostarlo vestido. Dormía profundamente. ¿Era eso normal? 

Buscó su cara y ladeó su cuello. _Sí, s_ _i_ _has sido mordid_ _o_ _por un_ _vampiro_ _._  

—Mierda —se dijo. Generalmente no mordía a nadie excepto para alimentarse. Pero al parecer con él lo había hecho de otra manera.  

¡Demonios! Morder a alguien así equivalía a sexo sin protección. 

Markus se reiría hasta el final del universo si se enteraba. La primera regla (no muerdas a nadie y bebas hasta desvanecerlo porque es el primer paso a su transformación) pasó por su cabeza y lo golpeó con un mazo. 

Morder a alguien de la manera en que lo había hecho, era un problema, un grave, grave problema. La primera mordida era tan importante como la última, y los vampiros, desde hacía casi dos mil años mordían así sólo en caso de afirmaciones, vida o muerte... o “amor”. Dios, su madre lo mataría, seguramente su padre la ayudaría y el bastardo de Markus probablemente moriría de risa presenciando el filicidio. 

Había _mor-di-do_ a su dentista. Estaba frito. Tendría que mantenerle caliente y abrigado en las próximas horas, y si tenía suerte en 24 horas él despertaría con un dolor de cabeza fenomenal y una resaca de magnitudes siderales. _Si tenía suerte_. Si no la tenía podría morir de un paro cardíaco mientras su cuerpo intentaba metabolizar los antígenos que le había inyectado. En todos sus años, jamás había mordido a nadie. Jamás. Y había pensado que nunca lo haría. Nunca había conocido un hombre que lo atrajera lo suficiente para hacerlo. Y ahora, por un maldito dolor de muela había mordido a  un desconocido, castaño, más alto que él y… —le miró de costado— con la boca más besable que hubiera visto jamás. 

Esa idea lo puso en movimiento. Lo volvió a levantar y colocarlo en su regazo. ¡Sangriento infierno! Era extraño el contraste entre sus alturas. Su dentista era alto pero delgado y con una pequeñísima curva en las caderas. No era más que extremidades largas. Debía mantenerlo abrigado, así que comenzó a desnudarlo. _Bien pensado_ _,_ _genio, es mejor meterl_ _o_ _bajo_ _las mantas ¿y por qué no ponerl_ _o_ _cómod_ _o_? 

Empezó quitándole esa horrible bata verde que llevaba. —Santo Infierno— gimió al ver su pecho. ¡Por mil demonios! Era delgado y no tenía nada de vello a excepción de una suave línea que conducía hacia-tú-sabes-dónde bajo sus pantalones. Sus pezones eran café claros y más abajo había otras dos manchas que podían pasar como otro par.  

Como un niño ante un frasco de golosinas, con la boca haciéndosele agua, llevó sus manos hacia adelante y se detuvo a centímetros de su pecho. No pudo evitar que sus colmillos crecieran, y su hambre lo golpeara con fuerza. Su piel era perfecta, seda pura, suave, tan suave que no pudo evitar dejar pasar el dedo índice que bajó desde su mentón hasta la punta del pezón que simplemente respondió a su toque, endureciéndose ante sus ojos sin siquiera advertirle el efecto que provocaría en su polla. Así como el pezón había crecido asombrosamente ante el suave toque, convirtiéndose en un duro brote, gordo y deseable, lo mismo pasó con su polla, como si estuvieran conectados. 

—Louis, estás en problemas —se dijo respirando con dificultad. 

Jamás su polla había reaccionado ante una simple mirada, Santo infierno, había visto millones de pezones, y nunca su polla había reaccionado como si tuviera mente propia. Ver crecer e hincharse el pezón fue suficiente. ¡A simple vista! Si él ejercía ese efecto sobre él dormido… ni siquiera quería imaginar qué podría pasarle despierto. 

—Louis, estás en muy graves problemas —se repitió. 

Luego lo puso sobre la cama y cuando lo dejó, vio la tela de su pantalón moverse. _Dios, era exquisit_ _o_ _, opulent_ _o_ _, sensual y malditamente sexy._  

Su polla hizo lo mismo, se movió dentro de sus pantalones provocándole dolor, entonces se la sujetó con la mano derecha. 

Apretó su polla y sus huevos, y los movió. Cerró sus ojos mirando el cielo. Cerrar sus ojos no evitó ver esos espléndidos pezones grabados en sus retinas. 

—¡Santo infierno! —dijo y lo sintió moverse, abrió sus ojos para mirarlo y lo vio ponerse de costado apretándose el pecho, como si tuviera frío. Eso lo puso en movimiento, debía abrigarlo o esa gloriosa belleza podría pasarlo muy mal y jamás se lo perdonaría. Tomó los pantalones verdes del uniforme y se los quitó. Y junto con ellos, su ropa interior. Lo que dejó ver su hermosa polla. Largas y algo curvadas, así le gustaban las pollas, además de un poco gruesas y la que estaba mirando cubría sus amplios estándares. Sin siquiera preguntarse si podía o no, su pequeña mano se envolvió en su pene abarcándolo por completo, con algo de dificultad. La tomó como había hecho con la suya, pero duplicando su placer, cuando se tocaba a sí mismo era para aliviarse pero tocar esa polla perfecta era puro placer; Y luego movió su mano, de arriba a abajo, sólo para sentir como respondía, endureciéndose más. Pasó uno de sus dedos por la hendidura en la cabeza y después lo soltó, levantó la mano metió ese dedo en su boca, allí supo que jamás olvidaría a ese hombre.  

Sabía como a… demonios, no sabía a qué porque jamás había probado una esencia como esa. Se agachó para levantarlo y meterlo bajo las mantas pero no lo hizo. Simplemente se arrodilló en el suelo y llevó su mano entre sus piernas. Introdujo su dedo  lleno de saliva en su culo, no sin antes sentir una pequeña restricción, mientras miraba completamente embobado como su dedo era tragado por ese oscuro y estrecho pasaje. Lo sacó y lo metió de nuevo y él gimió. Un delicioso gemido que puso una sonrisa en su cara.  

 _Santo Infierno_ , era tan sensible… _deliciosamente_ _sensible,_ pensó mientras sus dedos entraban y salían acariciando. Un gemido más fuerte y él moviéndose para abrirse más de piernas lo hizo entrar en razón. Lo soltó con una maldición. 

—¡Mierda! 

Y lo alzó levantándolo y poniéndolo bajo las mantas. Luego lo abrigó. Cuando lo hizo, lo miró. Sin siquiera darse cuenta llevó el dedo que le había metido hasta su boca y lo chupó. 

—¡Mierda! —se repitió. Si no se iba de esa casa, sí que sería vampiro muerto. Sabía exquisito. Su sabor, sus pequeños gemiditos, por Dios, todo era delicioso en él.  

De pronto su olor, la suavidad y la tersura de su piel, todo junto lo atacó donde más le dolía: en su polla. Si no liberaba su miembro, se moriría. Bajó la cremallera de los pantalones y su polla irrumpió salvajemente. Enorme, gorda, roja y embotada, apuntando directamente a ese hombre en su cama. 

Como siempre, Louis William Tomlinson ni lo pensó: se desnudó y se acomodó a su lado. 

Lo primero que le llamó la atención dentro de la cama fue su tamaño, acostumbrado a dormir y follar con hombres de menos de metro setenta, él era enorme pero lucía tierno, como un bebé gigante.  

En cuanto se acostó a su lado, él buscó su cuerpo. Se acomodó como una suave y aterciopelada cuchara pequeña. Se pegó tanto a él que de pronto pudo sentir su polla empujando en la raya de su culo. Él tenía el mejor culo que había visto (después del suyo, claro). Precioso, pequeño, duro y suave como todo él… Ni siquiera intentó controlarse. Tomó su polla y la metió por entre su raya. ¡Santos Infiernos!, parecía el lugar perfecto. La movió de arriba abajo por él, y se topó con la roseta. No tuvo ningún remordimiento en buscar y continuar jugando con su pequeño agujero. Mientras, su polla buscaba la entrada. ¡Dios, estaba tan apretado que juraría que jamás nadie había estado allí! Y sus colmillos y su baba cayeron simultáneamente. ¡Pues él sería el primero! _Si lo lograba_. Por primera vez su entusiasmo decayó. 

Debía asegurarse de que lo lograra, esto significaba: mantenerlo caliente y sin beber de él. 

¡Cómo si fuera tan fácil! Olía como debían oler los dioses. De pronto estiró sus brazos y lo abrazó, pasó una de sus manos por su pecho y el hombre se acurrucó contra Louis, pegando por completo su espalda a su pecho y su culo contra su polla. Louis gimió, este hombre era perfecto. Había estado tan equivocado durante los últimos mil años. Al diablo con los rubios pequeñitos, quien estaba al lado de él era simplemente perfecto, suave y terso, intenso y tan apetecible.  

Apresó con sus dedos su pezón y él volvió a soltar ese gemidito que lo volvía loco. Podía sentir sus testículos llenos; su polla se empujaba ferozmente contra su culo y se moría por follarlo. Y Louis William Tomlinson, ni siquiera lo pensó, rodó con él poniéndole debajo suyo. 

 _No lo folles, no puedes hacerlo, está inconsciente y su organismo está metabolizando los anticuerpos que TU le inyectaste al morderlo._  

Ese era su mantra, mientras le acariciaba la espalda, sus manos buscaron su cintura y lo elevó, solo un poquito para poder tener acceso a su culo. Solo iba a frotarse un poco, nada demasiado perverso, no lo iba a forzar, ni mucho menos.  

Harry gimió otra vez y Louis aprovechó el momento para mirarle el rostro, sólo para encontrarlo despierto y con una intensa mirada dirigida hacia él. Sus ojos estaban dilatados y tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, la boca abierta dejando escapar gemidos bajos.  

—Hazlo —le dijo, y su voz ronca lo sorprendió y mandó su resolución y control a la mierda.  

Louis mordió sus labios, sus caninos rasparon su piel, y su instinto quitó todo lugar a la razón, si alguna vez la tuvo, y no pudo evitar, con un gruñido, juntar las mejillas de su culo y se deslizarse por ese pasaje recién creado.  

No era perfecto, porque solo tenía como lubricante el presemen, así que dejó que un rastro de saliva resbalara de su boca a su polla y ahora sí, comenzó a moverse.   

Harry cerró los ojos y se movió junto con él, acompañándolo con esos pequeños gemidos que sonaban como música para sus oídos.  

—¡Sangriento infierno! 

Sin control comenzó a empujarse contra él, se vio obligado a sostenerlo, y jamás había sostenido algo más dulce que ese precioso culo debajo suyo. Lo estaba quemando, literalmente, completamente… Sabía que estaba bajo la fiebre del cambio, que probablemente no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que estaba pasando. Sus movimientos eran una cosa instintiva y no evitó el preguntarse cómo sería en su pleno sentido.  

Dejó esa interrogante el aire cuando sintió su orgasmo a la vuelta de la esquina. Harry se quedó quieto por un segundo y luego gimió con fuerza, retorciéndose entre sus brazos.  

Louis apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro del hombre y empujó con más fuerza, perdiendo los últimos rastros de control y entregándose al feroz orgasmo que lo azotaba.  

Y se sorprendió al sentirse gritar. _¿Gritar?_ Por los Santos Infiernos, el hombre lo estaba dejando tan seco que estaba seguro que no se pondría duro en un año.  

—Oh, Santo Infierno —dijo en su estertor orgiástico.  

Cuando dejó de eyacular supo varias cosas: que jamás había tenido un orgasmo como ese, que el sol rayaba el horizonte y que acaba de morder por segunda vez la esplendorosa piel mate del castaño más hermoso que jamás había visto, a pesar de ser un gigante. 

—Oh, Santo Infierno —repitió—. ¡Lo mordí! ¡Lo mordí!  

 _E_ _st_ _oy jodido_ , fue lo último que pensó antes de sucumbir al sueño.  


	4. Capítulo 4

Cuando Harry despertó, sintió como si la casa se le hubiese caído encima. Su primera pregunta fue _“¿un terremoto?”_ ; la segunda _“¿dónde demonios estoy?”._ Miró a su costado y comprendió que estaba en su cama. Respiró aliviado.  

El peso sobre su espalda era inmenso. Tenía frío y quería darse vuelta. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Empezó a moverse lentamente buscando salir de debajo de… ¿un brazo? ¡UN BRAZO TATUADO! _¡Oh Dios, oh Dios mío! ¿Qué hace un brazo aplastándome?_  

Con mucho esfuerzo, logró salir para saltar, literalmente, en el aire y quedar de pie al lado de su cama, sus ojos eran enormes y su boca se abrió en una gigantesca O. Y si no murió ahí mismo de un ataque de presión arterial, jamás lo haría. Le dolía la cabeza. Y no sabía por qué. Un dolor fuerte e intenso. 

Sobre su cama había UN HOMBRE. Un hombre que dormía plácidamente boca abajo. Cuando sus dos manos cerraron juntas sobre su boca, comprendió la segunda cosa más espantosa que despertar debajo de otra persona con un terrible dolor de cabeza: estaba desnudo.  

 _¡DES-NU-DO!_  

Miró espantado de un lado a otro de su cuarto y se puso una bata.  

¿El skater con ronquido crónico? ¿Qué estaba haciendo en su cama? Lo último que recordaba era haberle llevado una almohada. ¿Qué hacía en _su_ cama? 

¡Oh, Dios mío! 

Ahí fue cuando lo sintió. Sus muslos y culo estaban pegajosos. Su estómago también. _Oh, no. Oh, no. Que no sea lo que estoy pensando, que no lo sea_ _, por favor_ _._ ¿Acaso había tenido sexo con el skater enano? ¿Qué había pasado? 

Su cabeza y corazón sonaban como un tambor. No. No tambor, eso era poco. Sonaba más como la batería de AC/DC en su mejor momento, su mano bajó lentamente mientras decía la única plegaria que sabía, _“Ángel de la guarda, dulce compañía, no me desampares ni de noche ni de…_ ” 

Dios mío.  

No había duda alguna, esa humedad pegajosa entre sus piernas era semen.  

¡Ese.. ese… asqueroso roncador había abusado de él! ¿Pero cómo? ¿Cuándo? 

De pronto los recuerdos lo asaltaron y debió sentarse en el silloncito de su cuarto o de lo contrario sus piernas le fallarían. Apretó la bata y se acurrucó en ella, dejando libre solo el rostro. Le había llevado una almohada y luego de un orgasmo avasallador el imbécil lo había azotado mientras le llamaba Robert.  

¿Quién diablos era Robert?  

 _Maldito bastardo y tu un idiota, Harry, eso te pasa por hacer de buen samaritano._  

Pero, ¿cómo había sucedido? No podía recordar nada excepto el intenso placer que lo había golpeado. El horror lo inundó cuando sintió sus pezones endurecerse y el calor bajar de su vientre hasta su polla. ¡Se estaba poniendo duro con un recuerdo! ¡CON UN RECUERDO! ¿¡ÉL!? Pero si nada lo ponía. Jamás había podido obtener una erección sin haberse acariciado primero y lo hizo ahora, solo recordando… ¡y ni siquiera tenía nada para recordar! 

¿Lo habría tocado también a él? Podía sentir el semen seco en su estómago y la sensación de suciedad no se iba. ¿Y si había puesto sus manos, o peor, su boca,  sobre él?  

Jesucristo, era una pesadilla, una total pesadilla.  

Un fuerte ronquido lo sacó de su crisis existencial. Abrió los ojos y lo miró, el bastardo roncaba como un bebé. No. No como un bebé sino como un maldito vago tira pedos.  

 _Esto es real, muy real._  

 Casi en estado de shock abrió su armario y decidió ir a ducharse. El baño de servicio era su mejor opción. Buscó ropa y salió no sin mirar al hombre ocupando su cama, _y robándose toda_ _s_ _la_ _s_ _manta_ _s_. Sacudió la cabeza y caminó por todo su piso rogando porque todo esto fuera un sueño.  

 

* * *

 

Estaba perfectamente vestido, abrigado mejor dicho, sentado en su sala, con el teléfono en la mano. Posición que había tenido durante la última hora. No había sabido qué hacer. ¿Llamar a la policía? ¿Qué diría? 

Bien, ya lo sabía. 

—Buenos días, soy el doctor Styles y tengo un hombre desnudo en mi cama que me ha violado y no me he dado cuenta, aunque pesa menos que yo y es un enano… 

—Doctor Styles, ¿conoce usted al hombre? —interrumpió la operadora.  

—Sí, sí lo conozco. Es el señor Tomlinson, el último paciente del día viernes… 

—¿Lo invitó usted a su casa? ¿Es atractivo? 

—No, yo no lo invité, se desmayó después de aplicarle la anestesia y sí… es atractivo aunque no sé eso que tiene que ver, no quita el hecho de que me haya violado.   

—¿Consintió usted el acto sexual? 

¿Era su impresión o la operadora se estaba burlando de él? 

—No me penetró, si a eso se refiere por “acto sexual”. Y no dije que sí, pero tampoco dije que no. 

—¿Entonces por qué dice usted que lo violó?  

—Estaba desmayado y probablemente drogado.  

—¿Está usted en drogas? 

¿Qué estaba pensando esa estúpida operadora, qué no ve que acababa de ser abusado sexualmente? 

—Por supuesto que no, él me drogó.  

—Señor Styles, le aconsejo que vaya al hospital a que le tomen muestras de sangre y orina para descartar el uso de drogas, después puede volver a llam-  

—Sabe qué —dijo, interrumpiéndola—, gracias por nada, imbéciles.  

Y luego colgó. Ni siquiera les había importado. Lydia no le había contestado, su madrastra estaba en una reunión en el hipódromo, su padre en el extranjero; Katie y Alice, sus medio hermanas, tampoco estaban. Mentira, seguro que sí pero estaban durmiendo la mona de la borrachera que habrían conseguido el viernes a la noche. Estaba solo.  

Absolutamente solo.  

De pronto el fuerte sonido de pisadas lo hizo levantar la vista con rapidez para ver al hombre más perfectamente desnudo que alguna vez hubiera visto, incluyendo cine, teatro, televisión y películas porno. 

Su cuerpo era una escultura viviente. No había nada de relleno, a excepción de una ligera curvatura en su vientre. Tenía unos muslos gruesos y apetitosos, eran perfectos y su polla… su polla comenzó a erguirse como bandera en asta, justo ahí, frente a sus ojos.  

—¿Cómo te sientes? —dijo el skater con voz aguda.  

No era ni sería el cantante de una banda. No con esa voz al menos, pero era dulce y podía imaginar sus gemidos y jadeos al oído.  

 _Basta, Harry, compórtate._  

Louis, por otro lado, se sentía igual de caliente.  

Verlo parado, mirándolo con esos preciosos ojos color esmeralda llenos de lujuria solo hizo que su polla se elevara en todo su esplendor. No podía creer el poder que ese hombre ejercía sobre él.  

Harry no contestó, simplemente le apuntó con el teléfono en la mano y habló con ojos espantados.  

—He llamado a la policía, si sabe lo que le conviene debe irse inmediatamente. 

—Aún hay sol —replicó Louis. 

—¿Qué? 

—Aún hay sol, el sol me hace mal. ¿Cómo estás? 

Harry se puso de pie y se estiró todo lo que pudo. Se había abrigado como si fuera pleno invierno. Tenía frío y le dolía la cabeza. 

Llevaba pantalones de chándal, un suéter, una chaqueta, guantes, un beanie y calcetines. A juzgar por su aspecto, nadie diría que era verano. De pronto se dio cuenta que de tan abrigado que estaba sus movimientos no serían suficientemente fluidos como para escapar de otra violación, y viendo la cosa gigantesca que se erguía roja y furibunda frente a él, ese hombre estaba pensando en violarlo. Su… miembro lo probaba. 

Louis sí que estaba pensando en algo parecido, pero él no lo llamaría violación. Aunque no sabía por qué sentía ese deseo. Era pálido, alto, sin nada de curvas, con un trasero pequeñito y duro; una masa loca de rizos color chocolate y ojos verdes. Se parecía a Mick Jagger de joven y no, eso no debería ser atractivo, considerando que después se le venía la imagen de él todo arrugado, pero no le importaba. Era precioso, incluso con ese montón de ropa encima y no podía negarlo.  

—¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó de nuevo intentando acercase, pero él se movió ágilmente y se colocó detrás del sofá. 

Louis se detuvo en el acto. _¿Me tiene miedo?_  

—No voy hacerte daño —le dijo intentando calmarlo.  

—¡Por supuesto que no! Sólo violas, nada más. Eres un maldito skater viola... 

—¿Skater? No práctico el deporte. ¿De dónde sacaste eso? 

—Oh, claro que no, no con tu atuendo, ¿de dónde podría haberlo sacarlo? 

—Tampoco soy violador —contestó con una sonrisa.  

Sangriento infierno, esa voz ronca lo estaba volviendo loco, su verga no podía estar más dura, alargada buscando su ombligo. 

—Oh, Dios mío, ¿no puede cubrirse? Mejor aún señor Tomlinson, tome su moto, su chaqueta de cuero y lárguese de mi casa. No quiero verlo nunca más. ¡Váyase! 

—Tampoco tengo moto. Soy abogado. 

Su dentista revoleó los ojos, como diciendo, _aja, mira que te creo_ y eso lo hizo sonreír. En realidad lo era, había sido ingeniero en minas, militar, periodista y policía. Cuando vives tanto te aburres de una sola profesión y siempre andas a la pesca de alguna más estimulante. 

—No me importa qué sea, quiero que se vaya de mi casa, ¡A.H.O.R.A! 

—No puedo, faltan como cuatro horas para que se vaya el sol. 

—No me interesa que sólo espere las sombras para ocultarse, pero —vio el teléfono en su mano, mientras la movía amenazadoramente hacia el hombre, lo amenazaba con él—, ya llamé a la policía y pronto estarán aquí. ¡Váyase ahora mismo! 

El hombre se movió y se desparramó como Dios lo trajo al mundo en el sofá frente a Harry. Sus ojos miraron su polla aún dura y erguida y luego volvió a subir. ¿Acaso sus ojos eran azules? Sí. Eso parecía pero no un azul así nomás, sino un azul intenso, como el mar.  

¿Qué hacía? ¿Y si se iba? Estaba vestido, ¿verdad? Nada podía pasar si no se quitaba la ropa. 

(En realidad, estaba teniendo este dilema interno para tratar de distraerse de la media erección que él mismo estaba teniendo en este momento).  

Louis no sabía qué pensaba pero esa sonrisa lo preocupó. Lo vio caminar hacia un cuarto detrás suyo y luego escuchó pasos rápidos. ¿Acaso estaba buscando la puerta? ¿Huiría? Santo Infierno, no podía ser. 

Si algo tenían los Tomlinson, además de ser la familia de vampiros más antigua de Europa, era fuerza sobrenatural, y rapidez que podría medirse cercana a la velocidad de la luz, si alguna vez algún científico pusiera las manos sobre uno de ellos, cosa que no ocurriría jamás.  

De pronto estaba justo ante la puerta y su aspirante a corredor olímpico se golpeó contra su pecho. Si no lo hubiera sostenido habría caído hacia atrás con la fuerza del golpe. De todas maneras, la violencia había sido tal que la cabeza de Harry se movió de un lado al otro mientras el hombre lo sostenía con sus brazos. 

Harry notó que una de sus manos cuidaba su espalda y la otra se había ubicado detrás de su nuca. _¿Cómo había llegado tan rápido?_ Ahí comprendió que algo no estaba bien. 

Debía ser una pesadilla, como había pensado antes, porque nada, absolutamente nada, tenía sentido. Cerró sus ojos y de pronto se sintió alzado como si fuera una pluma.  

 _Es una pesadilla_ _,_ _Harry_ , se repitió. _Sólo eso._  

—¿Estás bien? —volvió a preguntar su pesadilla, sentándolo nuevamente en el sillón grande de la sala. 

Harry se negó a abrir sus ojos. Tenía frío. Algo le estaba pasando, sus dientes empezaron a castañetear, sin control. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y comenzaron a bajar enormes por sus mejillas. 

Louis comenzó a asustarse. No recordaba muy bien cuál era el procedimiento y los cambios cuando mordías a alguien. Jamás le había prestado atención. Había decidido hacía cientos de años, que nunca se emparejaría y menos con un humano. Por lo tanto era estúpido prestar atención a protocolos de cambio. 

Él pareció entrar en shock y cuando su gigante cuerpo cayó del sofá al suelo y se dobló absolutamente tenso, Louis comprendió que había comenzado a convulsionar. Era tarde. Estaba cambiando. 

—¡Maldición! —dijo en voz alta, lo levantó y lo llevó hasta el cuarto. Lo puso sobre la cama y vio su cuerpo moverse como si tuviera un ataque epiléptico.  

Su cuerpo se había estirado, sus manos se habían apretado dobladas de una manera casi imposible de lograr, sus ojos se hicieron hacia atrás y de su boca comenzó a salir una espuma blanca.  

—¡Maldición! —repitió. 

 _¿Qué había hecho? ¿Qué había hecho?_  

Abrió la mesilla al lado de la cama y miró el cajón. —Un monedero —dijo y lo tomó, luego lo puso entre sus dientes no quería que se mordiera. Su cuerpo se movía sobre la cama casi saltando, absurdamente estirado, sus ojos eran espacios blancos, se habían vuelto hacia atrás, y sus piernas y brazos, se habían encogido y apretado. Estaba tan duro que parecía de granito. Intentó moverlo y le fue imposible. Sus movimientos parecían un ataque epiléptico, pero de esos muy serios. 

Salió del cuarto y buscó el teléfono. ¿Dónde estaba el maldito teléfono? Había huido con él. Siguió el recorrido hasta la puerta de calle y lo tomó del suelo. Marcó un número y por primera vez en al menos mil años rezó. 

—Residencia Tomlinson. 

—Marge, dame con mi madre. ¡Ahora! —gritó. Conocía a Marge desde que nació. Sabía que obedecería.  

—¿Louis? —preguntó su madre dos segundos después— ¿Qué pasa? 

—Madre, dime qué debo hacer cuando alguien entra en shock después de haber sido mordido dos veces. 

—¡Por Dios… Louis! ¿Qué hiciste? 

—Ahora, madre. Ahora —había regresado al cuarto y lo miraba moverse en la cama perdido. Si algo le pasaba jamás se lo perdonaría, jamás. 

—Muérdela de nuevo, Louis pero esta vez en su torrente sanguíneo. Muérdela y bebe de ella. 

Si tuviera tiempo, corregiría a su madre. Ella estaba convencida que cuando se fuera emparejar lo haría con una mujer, pero Louis había cruzado ese puente hacia muchos siglos.  

Tiró el teléfono y se acercó a Harry, lo tomó en sus brazos y lo puso sobre su regazo, le quitó la chaqueta, y luchó contra las capas de suéteres que se había puesto. Cuando encontró su cuello, pasó la lengua por la zona, detectando su vena y lo mordió. 

Apenas podía sostenerlo pero lo hizo, bebió de él hasta que lo sintió calmarse. Lentamente su cuerpo fue aflojando las tremendas contracciones con que lo había golpeado, sus ojos volvieron a su posición normal y su cuerpo se distendió, sus manos dejaron de ser garras y pareció respirar mejor. 

Mientras lo mi

raba calmarse tomó de nuevo el teléfono. 

—¿Madre? 

—¿Está bien? 

—Eso creo. Creo que se ha dormido. Su corazón late muy suavemente. 

—Y lo hará más aún. Dime de qué color están sus labios. 

—Se están poniendo rosados. 

—Sí está bien. ¿Quieres decirme qué pasó? 

—No sabría, nosotros… 

—¿Quién es? ¿Sasha? 

—¿Qué? ¿Cuál Sasha? No, madre. 

El alivio de su madre pudo sentirse a través del teléfono. De pronto preguntó —¿O la chica esa, Isabella? 

—No, madre, tampoco es Isabella. Es mi dentista. 

—¿Tú dentista? Markus me dijo que te dolía la muela. ¿Mordiste a la dentista? 

— _El_ dentista, madre, y eso parece. No sé qué pasó. 

—¿Cómo que “el dentista”? ¿Es un hombre, jovencito? 

—Sí, madre —Louis rodó los ojos. Uno creería después de ver desfilar por siglos a su hijo con otros hombres ya se habría hecho una idea de su sexualidad. 

—Louis, me prometiste que ibas a continuar el legado de la familia. Un hombre no puede procrear.  

—Eso es lo que menos importa, mamá. Ahora solo quiero salvar su vida. 

Su madre suspiró. —Bien, jovencito, espero un informe detallado, en persona. Imagino que a tu padre y a mí nos interesará esta historia, considerando que mi hijo menor… 

—Mayor. Nací primero. 

—Menor, sí hace estupideces. Acaba de emparejarse con un dentista. Al menos no es una de esas estúpidas criaturas con las que te gusta salir. 

El clic le indicó que su madre había cortado. 

Miró a su… _pareja_. Y comenzó a desvestirlo, una vez más. 


	5. Capítulo 5

Tenía sed, sentía la boca seca. Así que abrió las mantas e intentó saltar de la cama sólo para ser sostenido por unos fuertes brazos tatuados en el mismo instante en que sus piernas posadas en el piso no lo sostuvieron. Se deslizó hacia abajo para ser sostenido en el aire; según parecía su pesadilla seguía con él. Aún estaba dormido.

Intentó manotearlo y sacárselo de encima, pero la pesadilla fue más insistente y lo alzó. Harry no quería abrir sus ojos, si lo hacía sabría que no era una pesadilla y que todo estaba fuera de su control.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó su pesadilla.

—¿Es lo único que sabes preguntar? —fue su respuesta. Su boca estaba seca.

Louis sonrió. Al menos su dentista tenía temperamento.

—Y lo seguiré haciendo hasta que me contestes —le dijo.

—Estoy mal, pésimo, siento la boca seca, me duele la cabeza, me duele cada músculo del cuerpo, y estoy en medio de una pesadilla que no quiere irse. Fui violado mientras estaba desmayado o drogado, que sé yo... y todo está fuera de control. Y... ¡OH, MI DIOS! Estoy desnudo. ¡Estoy desnudo! —gritó cuando abrió sus ojos aceptando que su pesadilla sí era real para verse a sí mismo sin nada cubriéndolo.

—Tranquilo, estabas demasiado abrigado, luego de tus convulsiones empezaste a transpirar...

—¿Mis qué?

 _Santo Infierno_ , no estaba haciendo nada bien. Cómo un simple dolor de muela había terminado emparejándolo con un alto castaño poniéndolo en evidencia ante sus padres y metiéndolo en graves problemas era inexplicable.

Lo dejó sobre la cama. —Te... traeré algo para beber —le dijo y salió del cuarto.

Harry intentó ponerse de pie pero sus piernas flaquearon de nuevo así que intentó quitar el cubrecama, no tenía fuerza muscular, quería envolverse en él. Cuando el skater entró con un vaso de zumo de naranja, él aún luchaba contra la extrema debilidad de sus miembros.

Louis dejó el vaso sobre la mesilla, tomó el edredón y lo rodeó con él, convirtiéndolo en una pequeña salchicha embutida en vibrante rosa. Luego tomó el vaso y lo acercó a su boca.

Harry sorbió un trago, con dificultad, pero luego se tomó hasta la última gota.

Cuando terminó de beber, Louis dejó el vaso en la mesita y se dio la vuelta y movió el sillón del cuarto para ponerse justo frente a él, que lo miraba sin entender qué quería hacer.

—Tenemos que hablar —le dijo.

 _Al menos tuvo la decencia de vestirse,_ pensó Harry.

—¿De qué? Usted y yo no tenemos nada que decirnos. Ya le dije hace rato que se fuera de mi casa.

—Ayer.

—¿Qué?

—Me lo dijiste ayer.

—¿Cómo ayer?

—Hoy es sábado y pronto anochecerá.

—¿Qué está diciendo? —de pronto sacó su brazo por entre el acolchado y lo amenazó con su enorme mano—. ¡Me drogó! Y me... violó y ahora me tiene... ¿secuestrado?

El skater tuvo la decencia de ponerse colorado. Sus ojos azules la miraron y simplemente dijo. —Perdóname. Todo... esto tiene una explicación... jamás me había dolido una muela, y algo que me inyectaste me... volvió loco.

—¿Algo que le inyecté? ¿La anestesia? ¿Va culpar a la anestesia de todo lo que me hizo y me está haciendo?

—Sí —dijo serio y se movió en su silla, ésta chirrió.

Por Dios, ¿por qué su culo debía ser tan grande? Su silla no resistiría demasiado ese peso.

—Tiene que marcharse de mi casa. Y no sólo por mi mobiliario.

—Antes hay algunas cosas que debes saber...

—Señor Tomlinson, usted debe marchar...

—¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Harold?

—¿Qué? ¿Harold? —negó con su cabeza—. No, es Harry.

Él recordó los diplomas, sí, Harry. Ahí comenzó el primero de sus muchos errores.

—Yo... —¿Qué le decía? Soy un vampiro y tengo mil veintiocho años creo... y lamento decirte que también eres un vampiro... o vas a serlo... pronto.

—Usted debe irse de mi casa.

—Lo haré cuando te diga lo que tengo que decirte. Verás, no es fácil.

Su rostro se espantó, su preciosa boquita se abrió en una perfecta O, mientras sus ojos verdes parecían salirse de sus órbitas.

—¡Oh, mi Dios, me has contagiado el SIDA!

—¿Qué? ¡No! Mi especie no se enferma jamás. No tengo SIDA.

Lo vio aflojar sus hombros y respirar aliviado, para luego tensarse de nuevo.

—¿Piensas pedir un rescate? —La idea le pareció horrorosa—. Bien, lamento decirte que mi padre no te dará ni un centavo por mí, prácticamente me ignora desde el día en que mi madre murió; mi madrastra menos, me odia con pasión, y mis medias hermanas tampoco te darán nada, excepto una medalla por hacerme desapare...

_Mierda, le estás dando ideas. Cierra la boca, Harry._

—¿Puedes escucharme? —le interrumpió agarrándose la cabeza con las manos, se veía algo exasperado—. Lo que tengo que decirte no es sencillo ni fácil de asimilar.

—¿Va a matarme?

—¡No!

—¿Hacerme su esclavo sexual?

—¿Qué? Nnnnn... —recordó esos maravillosos pezones y el culo más adorable del mundo. Movió su cabeza sopesando la idea. Bueno, no era _tan_ mala—. No —dijo por fin, no muy convencido.

—¿Quiere robarme?

—¡No! ¿Puedes simplemente callarte y dejarme hablar?

Él cerró su boca.

—Me llamo...

—Louis Tomlinson —agregó Harry y Louis levantó su cara y lo miró reprobadoramente.

—¡Cállate! Sólo escucha. Me llamo Louis Tomlinson y... y... ya te dije creo que tengo mil veintiocho años, hace siglos que no me festejo el cumpleaños y... soy un vampiro.

 _Oh, Dios mío, un completo chalado. Moriré en mi propia casa a manos de un desequilibrado mental_ , pensaba Harry mientras movía su cabeza afirmativamente. Luego le sonrió. Su mano se extendió buscando palmear uno de esos brazos tatuados pero no llegó así que simplemente palmeó el aire.

—Entiendo. ¿Eso era todo lo que quería decirme?

—Sí —lo miró extrañado. Lo había tomado muy bien—. No. Hay algo más.

—¿Sí? ¿Qué es?

—Verás, creo que la anestesia me afectó de una manera que desconocía, porque jamás en mi vida estuve enfermo, y creo que los de mi especie...

—Chupasangres.

—Vampiros.

—Ah, sí, _vampiros_ —dijo con aire suficiente Harry, como si dijera "humano"—, continúe señor Tomlinson, disculpe mi interrupción.

—Bien, como decía, los _vampiros_ nunca han usado anestesia y parece que me ha causado un efecto como de...

—¿Drogado? —ofreció con dulzura mientras su cerebro ideaba el plan de escape. Le diría que sí a todo, le haría creer que lo comprendía y luego sería libre. Lo invitaría a regresar mientras él se mudaba de ciudad.

—No, borracho... no sé.

—Oh, no se preocupe... continúe.

—Bien parece que la anestesia me hizo... morderte... —calló esperando una reacción que no fuera la dulce sonrisa en su rostro. Lo que lo había confundido totalmente. Lo estaba tomando muy bien.

Era un hombre maravilloso. Cuando él no dijo ni hizo nada siguió esperando la reacción.

—Te mordí, dos... veces.

—Oh, bueno, me siento bien. No se preocupe por ello. ¿Eso es todo? Tal vez, deba dejarme descansar. He pasado una semana de intenso trabajo y estoy agotado.

—Te mordí, dos veces, Harold.

—Es Harry.

—Me gusta más Harold.

Harry suspiró. —Bien, no importa. No te preocupes por nada.

—Pues, te dije que no era fácil ni sencillo, Harry. Te mordí dos veces. Eso significa que... te convertí en... vampiro —dijo Louis esperando su reacción.

 _Loco chalado total, que desperdicio. Un hombre tan hermoso destinado al chaleco de fuerza_.

—Oh, señor Tomlinson, no se preocupe. Yo.... Trabajo de noche, así que no me afectará en lo más mínimo.

Louis lo miró y se hizo hacia atrás. Estiró sus piernas enfundadas en jeans negros y metió las manos en sus bolsillos. Su hermoso y recién estrenado compañero no le estaba creyendo una sola palabra. Bien tendría que demostrárselo.

 _¿Se irá?,_ _p_ ensó Harry.

—Mírame, Harold —le dijo Louis. Cuando se aseguró que su cara con su falsa y dulce sonrisa estaba mirándolo. Le dejó ver su rostro de vampiro. Sus dientes se alargaron, sus ojos se estiraron como los de un gato, pasando del azul al gris, y sus cejas se alzaron en gruesas protuberancias.

La sonrisa de Harry se desvaneció mientras su cuerpo se deslizaba hasta la cama sumido en la oscuridad.

—Vamos, reacciona, reacciona, Harry

Su pesadilla seguía ahí. Su pesadi...

_¡Vampiro!_

Abrió sus ojos verdes e intentó moverse hacia atrás. Estaba tan envuelto en el cubrecama de plumas que le fue imposible moverse un centímetro.

—¡No! ¡Déjeme! ¡Déjeme! —comenzó un frenético intento de moverse que lo llevó a empujarlo casi histérico.

Louis olió su miedo y vio sus lágrimas. Él estaba en verdad asustado. Bueno, al menos ya le creía. Se armó de infinita paciencia.

Había causado éste desastre y debía intentar solucionarlo. Lo soltó y lo dejó solo. Él se movió dificultosamente en la cama y se arrinconó contra la pared.

Louis se sentó en el endeble silloncito y esperó hasta que se calmara. Pronto sentiría hambre. Y tendría un nuevo shock.

_¡Maldición!_

Cuando las lágrimas se agotaron. Harry miró al hombre silencioso sentado frente a él, esperando que se calmara.

—Los vampiros no existen, los creó Bram Stocker cuando escribió Drácula.

—Stocker estuvo casado con una, por eso escribió la historia. La supo por ella.

—¿Me estás diciendo que soy un vampiro?

—Sí. Por el Infierno, debes creerme, jamás quise que esto pasara. — _Sí, eso para la primera mordida, porque la segunda, fue consciente, dolorosamente consciente,_ pensó en su polla acariciando su arrugado agujero—. Verás, Harry, jamás había hecho algo así.

—¿Y por qué yo? ¿Por qué a mí?

 _Porque eres adorablemente delicioso; porque tienes los pezones más deseables que haya visto, y no digamos nada de tu culo y porque me emborrachaste con anestesia..._ _pero no podría decirle eso o huiría a los alaridos_.

—Lo lamento. Fue... la anestesia.

—¿Soy un muerto viviente por culpa de la anestesia?

—¿Muerto viviente? Nunca has estado muerto, ni eres un muerto, eres un vampiro.

—¡Grandioso! Soy un chupasangre...

—Vampiro —respondió intentando ser paciente.

—¡LO QUE SEA! —gritó él—. Estás loco, loco de remate. Me has violado, me has drogado, y encima ¡MORDIDO! Es intolerable. Quiero que te vayas de mi casa y me dejes solo.

—Tal vez debas dejar de comportarte como una puta mentirosa, no te he violado, fui bien consciente de lo mucho que te gustó, _Harold._

—¿ _Cómo_ _me_ _llamaste_? ¿Puta mentirosa? Y es Harry. H.A.R.R.Y.

Harry se movió con desesperación para salirse del acolchado en el que estaba enrollado como un fiambre y lo hizo a un lado enfurecido arrodillándose frente a él sin darse cuenta que la manta de plumas caía a su lado y lo dejaba ver en toda su gloriosa desnudez. Levantó su dedo y lo amenazó con él. Estaba furioso, sus largos rizos cayeron sobre su rostro, ocultando su ojos. Pero su preciosa polla quedó ante sus ojos. No sólo se le hizo agua la boca, sino que sus dientes afloraron, sus ojos cambiaron y sus cejas se elevaron.

Para horror de Harry, no sintió miedo. _Nop_. Ni una gota. Sólo lo golpeó, como si le hubieran pegado con una de esas bolas enormes con que demuelen los edificios, así de fuerte, la onda de deseo más violento que hubiera tenido en sus 26 años de vida. Su polla respondió endureciéndose como si fuera cámara rápida. Y supo que el maldito vampiro lo sabía. Sus ojos y las aletas de su nariz, se lo dijeron.

Cuando el vampiro se movió, como un holograma _desapareciendo_ en Stark Trek, para surgir desnudo a su lado al segundo siguiente, Harry Styles supo que acababa de despertar a un monstruo que no conocía.

Y pronto iba a estar dentro suyo.


	6. Capítulo 6

Louis jamás había contenido sus impulsos y este bebé gigante frente a él, despedía el olor más dulce que hubiera olido. Su hambre por él no se parecía a nada que hubiera sentido. Lo tiró de espaldas en la cama, sabiendo que no se iba a resistir. Los efectos residuales del cambio hacían eso posible.

Acomodó sus piernas a los costados de modo que dejaba un espacio suficiente para que él pudiera acomodarse allí, cosa que hizo.

De un solo pasón, mojó desde sus testículos hasta su agujero, su lengua deleitándose por unos segundos allí. Harry gimió y agarró su cabello, pegando su cabeza a su culo. Era perfecto, desesperado, intenso, dulce.

Dentro de la nube de pura lujuria que lo corroía, Louis tuvo un segundo para sonreír. Luego mojó uno de sus dedos antes de meterlo en su agujero, su lengua lamía los bordes y agregaba más saliva. Lo quería lo más suelto posible para poder enterrarse en ese pasaje oscuro y caliente.

Agregó otro dedo y comenzó a moverlos en sincronía, el ruido se convirtió en un potente afrodisiaco, ¡cómo si lo necesitara! Jamás en su vida había estado más duro, y hambriento y listo... Jamás. Jamás en su larga, larga vida... y de pronto alzó su cara para observar su rostro.

Harry había cerrado sus ojos, una mano buscando debajo de su almohada el lubricante, la otra estaba ocupada estrujando las mantas mientras gemía bajo y se retorcía sobre la cama. Su polla, roja y goteante, chocaba contra la piel bajo su ombligo, dejando un rastro húmedo de presemen. Louis no pudo resistirse y, mientras agregaba otro beso, se tragó esa preciosa polla de una sola vez. La reacción en su cuerpo lo volvió más loco de lo que se sentía y tuvo que respirar hondo para evitar clavar los colmillos en la vena que recorría su polla. Sabía lo que pasaba cuando lo hacía, y no quería arriesgarse a un desmayo solo por no poder contenerse un poco.

El pensamiento de morderlo hasta el desmayo lo golpeó tan fuerte que se dio cuenta que este hombre había sido hecho para él, lo había estado esperando durante más de mil años. Todos esos otros hombres y cuerpos que habían pasado por su cama no eran más que distracciones y preparaciones para este hombre.

Sacó sus dedos y soltó su polla, un hilo de saliva y presemen aun los unía. Luego, buscó su boca y lo besó, dándole a probar su propia esencia. Harry se llenó la mano de lubricante y le acarició la polla. Sus lenguas batallaban por llevar el control y Louis se cansó de esperar, alejó la mano de Harry de su miembro y lo atrapó bajo su cuerpo mientras de un solo empuje se introducía en su cuerpo.

Joder, era estrecho. Más estrecho de lo que había pensado pero igual de caliente que había esperado.

Harry clavó las uñas en su espalda y lo instó a moverse. Jadeaba en su odio y lo había apresado con sus piernas enrolladas en su cintura.

Louis no pudo más que obedecerle.

A él.

Su hombre.

Su compañero.

Su otra mitad.

El amor de su vida.

Creía que moriría de placer con solo hundirse en él una y otra vez, sin parar, con un ritmo rápido y preciso que apuntaba a su próstata cada vez.

Harry había perdido el control, dejaba salir gemidos ruidosos y había cerrado sus ojos. Su polla estaba atrapada entre sus cuerpos pero podía sentir el orgasmo formándose en sus testículos.

Cuando se corrió, fue sin previo aviso pero su culo apretaba a muerte la polla de Louis quien solo atinó a seguir moviéndose, con más dificultad, y a enterrar la cara en su cuello y lamer su pulso.

Harry sintió sus colmillos salir, pinchar sus labios y derramar sangre. Quería morderlo, quería tomar su dulce sangre y que él se derramara en su interior.

—Muérdeme —le dijo Louis ofreciéndose, como si presintiera sus deseos.

Y Harry, sumiso, lo hizo.

Louis se corrió con fuerza y clavó sus propios colmillos en el cuello de Harry, cabalgando su orgasmo con los ojos cerrados y tragando toda la sangre que pudo.

La conversión estaba completa.

Ya no habría retrocesos, ni dudas, ni marcha atrás.

Ahora debería convencer a su dentista que él era el vampiro de su vida.

 

* * *

 

Cuando Harry despertó, de nuevo, estaba solo en su amplia cama.

—Mierda —dejó salir al recordar dónde estaba y cómo había llegado allí—. Dios mío.

—No es tan malo, Harry —dijo la voz del vampiro del otro lado del cuarto. Y Harry supo sin mirar que estaba nuevamente sentado en la pequeña silla de su dormitorio. Cerró sus ojos, buscó desmaterializarse.

La realidad de no poder hacerlo lo obligó a abrirlos nuevamente. Estaba boca abajo, con las piernas abiertas, semen seco pegado de sus muslos y el culo adolorido, se sintió indefenso; así que juntó fuerzas pensando que no las tenía y se giró en la cama para enfrentarlo.

PUTA MADRE.

El vampiro ya no estaba en su coqueta sillita, porque su preciosa y carísima antigüedad ya no estaba allí, ahora era su ex coqueta sillita mostraba evidencias concretas, reales y visibles de que un culo de ese tamaño no puede caber en algo tan delicado.

Louis, sentado a los pies de la cama, siguió su mirada y se puso colorado. ¡Por los Santos Infiernos!, se había puesto más colorado en unas horas que en mil años.

—Lo siento, cariño, te la repondré. Buscaremos algo más firme ¿Sí? Pero la repondré.

—¿La repondrás? —Harry lo miraba con los ojos desorbitados pasando por alto el apelativo cariñoso—. ESA MALDITA SILLA ERA UNA ANTIGÜEDAD DE TRESCIENTOS AÑOS. ¿CÓMO ESPERAS REPONERLA?

—Mi madre tiene una igual, demonios, creo que tiene la sala completa.

Harry cerró los ojos y apuntó a la puerta. —Lárgate.

Y después todo su cuerpo se fue al suelo. Estaba acabado. No solo lo había violado, sino que al parecer lo había convertido en vampiro. Lo había secuestrado, arruinado para el sexo con otras personas. ¡Y HABÍA ARRUINADO SU SILLA FAVORITA!

Ese hombre... era un demonio, un demonio de los más temibles. Era tramposo y manipulador, era hermoso y sensual y... santo Dios, lo estaba enloqueciendo.

—¿Me mordiste? —atinó Harry a preguntar.

—Tú lo hiciste primero.

—¿T-te... mordí?

—Sip... ¿quieres ver la marca? —dijo el monstruo intentando correr su camisa negra para mostrarle su cuello. Parecía estar encantado con el hecho.

Al menos se había vestido. ¿Eso significaba que se iba?

—¿Te vas?

—¿Irme? No. No. Me vestí para... hablar, Sí, quiero que hablemos, y como te molesta verme desnudo... No quiero irme. Pero si me lo pides... si me lo pides me iré.

 _De_ pronto comprendió que no sabía si era un sueño hecho realidad o el inicio de una pesadilla. _¿Le digo que se vaya? ¿Y si se va de verdad? ¿Regresará_? Le sorprendió reconocer que odiaba la sola idea de que se quedara o se fuera. ¿Qué le pasaba?

—Tenemos que hablar.

—Creo que ya nos hemos dicho todo.

 _En el mismo instante en que salgas por esa puerta cambiaré la cerradura y me mudaré después._ Había comenzado a apretar entre sus manos nerviosamente un pliegue de la sábanas.

Louis lo notó y supo que su bebé gigante estaba planeando algo de nuevo. Sonrió feliz. Era un guerrero. Su madre al final le perdonaría cuando viera de qué madera estaba hecho su nuevo hijo.

—Hay algunas cosas que debes saber.

—¿Más? Eres un vampiro violador y secuestrador. ¿No es suficiente?

—No te he... violado.

—¿No? ¿Y cómo llamas a lo que me hiciste?

—¿Caer en la tentación? No puedes culparme... eres delicioso.

—Vaya, ¿eso le dirás a la policía cuando te detenga?

—Tal vez. Les diré que tienes los pezones más lindos que jamás he visto. Que tienes una preciosa polla, toda dura y roja y larga que me hace la boca agua de solo recordarla. Y que tu culo debería estar prohibido, es tan estrecho y caliente, podría comerte por siglos y jamás se me quitarían las gan...

—¡Suficiente descripción gráfica! No puedes decir eso.

—¿Por qué no? Si me preguntan por qué te violé, según tú, deberé decir la verdad, toda la verdad y nada más que la verdad. —Cuando vio que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas se arrepintió de tomarlo tan en broma. Si alguien viene y cambia tu vida en un segundo, al menos necesita comprensión—. Perdón soy un insensible.

Se acercó a él y lo abrazó. Mientras lloraba sobre su hombro lo dejó acomodarse mientras palmeaba su espalda y se movía imperceptiblemente para acomodar su creciente erección.

—Debes saber que no fue ni tu culpa ni la mía —le dijo él contra su pelo—. A veces cuando dos vampiros son extremadamente compatibles suelen perder el control durante el sexo. Sé que no me dijiste que sí y que yo no me detuve, pero era biología. Tú estabas cambiando y ambos reaccionamos al otro. Te estaría mintiendo si dijera que lamento lo que pasó, pero sí lamento el cómo te estas sintiendo ahora y mucho.

A pesar de que él estaba llorando, no podía dejar de sentirse excitado. Pero era normal, estaban recién emparejados y la lujuria era fuerte. Se había vestido pensando que Harry necesitaría unas horas a solas, después de saber todo lo que tenía que saber. Había pensado decirle algunas cosas y luego desaparecer el tiempo suficiente para que las asumiera además tendría que llamar a sus padres en algún momento del día y contarles lo que había pasado. Si es que ya no estaban viajando. Los conocía demasiado bien.

Pero aquí estaba, consolando a su pareja porque no entendía los cambios por los que estaba pasando.

—Escucha, ricitos. Comenzamos mal y sé que estás buscando un culpable, puedes atribuirlo a la anestesia si quieres, pero esto ha sido la cosa más maravillosa que me ha pasado. Eres mío. Y yo soy tuyo. Y me alegro de haberte encontrado porque me he dado cuenta que te amo.

De pronto Harry dejó de llorar y lo miró con los ojos inundados. —¿Me amas? ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso? Ni siquiera me conoces. No nos conocemos.

—Claro que nos conocemos. ¿Me sacaste una muela, recuerdas? Tienes todos mis datos en una ficha y sabes que me vuelve loco tu olor, tu sabor, si hasta me has marcado...

—Por favor, toma esto en serio.

—Ricitos, si hubieras vivido más de mil años, que lo harás, verías que tomar las cosas tan en serio no hace ninguna diferencia.

—¿Vivir mil años? Te das cuentas, esta no es una conversación normal. Nadie vive mil años.

—Los vampiros sí —le dijo Louis—, y muchos más. De hecho, ehh, somos inmortales.

Él sólo lo miró y se largó a llorar de nuevo, desconsoladamente, mojándolo de nuevo. Mientras, él acariciaba sus largos rizos y esperaba que la tormenta cesara.

—Piensa esto, ricitos —le dijo en un desesperado afán porque dejara de llorar—. Jamás envejecerás, nunca, siempre serás tan hermoso como ahora... permanecerás así eternamente.

Harry dejó de llorar levantó su ojos y lo miró.

—¿Nunca cambiaré?

—Nunca.

—¿Jamás? ¿Siempre seré igual? ¿Igual, igual? ¿Así como estoy?

Louis le besó la punta de la nariz suavemente. —Igual, igual mi amor, por siempre. Jamás cambiarás.

—¿M-me... estás diciendo... que quedaré así para siempre?

—Sí, así de hermoso. Exactamente como ahora.

Un nuevo llanto con hondos sollozos lo sorprendió y siguió intentando consolarlo mientras le hablaba y besaba su frente.

—Pero... pensé que esto te alegraría y compensaría el hecho de ser inmortal, no debes llorar así, Harry. Por favor... no llores. Ponte feliz. Siempre tendrás la edad de ahora y seguirás tan hermoso como eres. Hermoso, y sano, nunca te enfermeras de nada... bueno quizás te duelan las muelas... pero es un pequeño detalle... además eres dentista.

—No —balbuceó con incoherencia—, no entiendes. Soy flacucho y no tengo culo y q-qued-dar-me así por toda la eternidad... ¡no es agradable! —hipó de nuevo y siguió llorando a mares.

Malditas sean las inseguridades masculinas.

—Harry, amor, eres el hombre más precioso que haya visto, perfecto. No te cambiaría nada, nada. Eres alto, delgado, y tienes un culito precioso. Eres per-fec-to.

Él se separó un poco mientras se enjuaga los ojos. —Es pequeñito, diminuto.

Louis casi se ríe. —Es justo lo que me gusta, perfecto para abarcarlo con mis pequeñas manos.

—Pero es que el tuyo es gigante, ¡si hasta me rompiste una silla!

—Y tus enormes manos apenas son para el mío —le dijo riéndose—. Eres hermoso, Harry, no lo olvides. Cualquier vampiro mataría por tenerte.

Harry sonrió, algo más tranquilo. Luego de un segundo preguntó:

—¿Quién es Robert?


	7. Capítulo 7

—Robert —repitió Louis haciendo hacia atrás un poco—. ¿Robert? ¿De qué Robert me estás hablando? —En esos momentos _no_ recordaba a ningún Robert.

Harry levantó la sábana y se cubrió hasta el cuello antes de pegarle un codazo en el estómago a Louis con la excusa de que estaba sentado sobre las mantas.

—¡Auchh! —se quejó del golpe Louis—. ¿Cómo sabes de Robert? Es un ex de hace como tres o cuatro años, creo que duró como, uhmm, dos o tres meses, no sé. Nunca he estado con alguien más de ese tiempo. ¿Cómo sabes de él?

—Tú me lo dijiste. Me llamaste así.

—Debió ser cuando estaba anestesiado. Es que lo vi en una de tus revistas.

—¿En mis revistas? ¿Quién es?

—Robert Hilman.

—¿El actor porno? ¿ _Ese_ Robert Hilman? —preguntó azorado.

Louis lo miró sin saber qué contestar. Sí, había salido con él. Y tenía miedo de decirlo en voz alta porque su rizado nunca hacia o decía lo que él esperaba.

—Sí... hace muchos años y por poco tiempo —agregó rápidamente.

Harry se pasó una mano por los rizos sintiendo su confianza por el suelo. —Wow, él es hermosísimo.

—Tu eres mil veces más atractivo que él, si eso es lo que te preocupa.

—¿Qué? ¡No! No, claro que no me preocupa.

MENTIROSO.

¿Este hombre había salido con una de las estrellas del porno más atractivas de la última década y decía que Harry lo superaba?

_Claro, qué podía esperar, antes de ser vampiro era hombre y todos los hombres somos unos mentirosos._

Aun le dolía su breve, frustrado y finalizado matrimonio con la sabandija de Thomas Berkley.

Thomas había sido el novio perfecto. El de los bombones, las flores, las cenas, las salidas a lugares esplendorosos y los avances sexuales sin resultado. Se casó virgen y su noche de bodas fue repugnante, horrible y la causa del inicio del fin de su matrimonio.

Dos meses. Sí, meses. No años, no siglos... dos meses después lo encontró con uno de sus socios en su oficina, desnudos y follando como conejos. Cuando Thomas lo vio, primero se disculpó y luego, medio vestido, salió en su búsqueda rogándole que le entendiera.

Esa misma noche se fue a dormir a un hotel y una semana después tenía casa nueva, esta misma casa. Delante de la juez y de sus abogados, él expuso como causal del divorcio, y de su infidelidad, la necesidad de salir a buscar afuera lo que su esposo se negaba a darle; dejó muy en claro que él era frío, insensible y no cumplía con sus deberes matrimoniales.

Cuando la jueza le preguntó cuántas veces habían tenido sexo, (joder, aún se ponía colorado de sólo recordarlo), selló la sentencia. Al parecer, el que hubieran tenido sexo cuatro veces durante los dos meses que llevaban casados era más que motivo suficiente.

Al regresar a su solitaria casa lloró como estaba llorando ahora, sin consuelo.

Bueno, no como ahora, porque está vez si había sido consolado. El pecho del vampiro era cálido y Harry se sentía como en casa.

Dios santísimo, cuando el hombre lo drogó para violarlo le había puesto algo que aún no se iba de su organismo o si no, ¿por qué estaba pensando en él como su hogar? No, no era así, no debía mentirse a sí mismo. Lo quería a él, a esa sensación y odiaba sentirse menos.

—¿Te gusto? —le preguntó con timidez.

—Te amo, debes creerme.

—No me conoces.

—Lo sé, es por eso que me he vestido. Sé que la anestesia hizo todo demasiado rápido pero estoy dispuesto a conocerte y que me conozcas. Y que me aceptes. Por eso voy a irme un par de días. Quiero que pienses y aceptes que lo hecho, lo pasado, es inevitable. Pero debes entender algo antes...

—¿Te di placer? —le preguntó él, volviendo a desenfocarlo.

¿Es que jamás entendería cómo funciona su cerebro?

—¿Crees que soy frío o frígido o insensible? —continuó preguntando.

Louis sopesó la pregunta. ¿A dónde quería llegar esa cabecita repleta de rizos?

—No, bebé, no lo creo. Eres salvaje, apasionado y tan sensual que me tienes duro con solo mirarte —le dijo tomando su mano y llevándola hasta su regazo para posarla sobre la erección bajo sus pantalones.

Sí, no le mentía. Lo que allí había era roca pura. Y tan grande que Harry sintió que se le hacía agua la boca.

—Estuve casado —le dijo Harry.

—¿Tienes el divorcio? —preguntó serio.

—Desde hace ocho años.

Louis sonrió feliz. —Excelente.

—Él le dijo a la jueza que yo... era frígido.

Louis lanzó una carcajada tan estruendosa que lo asustó y lo hizo reír. Luego, avanzó hacia él y lo sacó de las sábanas, atrayéndolo para un beso. Mordió sus labios y jugó con su lengua mientras sus manos recorrían su larga espalda y se perdían en su culo.

Una de sus manos encontró su agujero y acarició los bordes, llevando solo la punta adentro y encontrándolo aun húmedo. La otra se posó sobre una de las mejillas de su culo, casi abarcándola por completo. Siguió penetrándolo con su dedo hasta que estuvo enterrado del todo, acariciando sus paredes internas y buscando su próstata.

El beso continuaba y Harry podía sentir su dura polla rozando la tela de la camisa de Louis, se sentía raro pero era excitante.

Louis agregó otro dedo y comenzó a follarlo con ambos. No necesitaba abrirlo pues la actividad de las horas pasadas garantizaba que estuviera lo suficiente suelto como para jugar con él sin lastimarlo. Harry no se reconocía en esta criatura salvaje que parecía ser él, lo besaba con ansias y se movía sobre sus dedos, follándose con fuerza mientras gemía ruidosamente.

—Por favor —gimió él, separándose del beso. Quería que lo follara, quería sentirse lleno, quería sentirlo respirar contra su cuello y que luego lo mordiera, quería la quemazón en su culo—. Fóllame —rogó casi sollozando.

Louis sacó sus dedos y se hizo hacia atrás mirándolo con intensidad. —¿Estás seguro?

—Por favor, Louis... no puedes dejarme así —Harry se echó hacia atrás y abrió sus piernas, luego llevó dos de sus dedos (increíblemente más largos) hasta su culo y empezó a follarse él mismo—. Por favor, Louis. Fóllame, te quiero dentro de mí.

Louis, que jamás había sido un hombre de razón o lógica, pasó sus ojos desde su rostro rojo y pintado con deseo, por las marcas de su cuello, el rubor de su pecho, su polla pesada chocando contra su vientre, hasta llegar a los dedos follando ese lugar que era suyo. Y se decidió.

Desabrochó sus pantalones y los bajó lo suficiente para sacar su polla, luego jaló a Harry hasta el borde de la cama, quitando sus dedos de su interior y levantó sus piernas hasta apoyarlas en sus hombros. Agarró su polla y de un embate penetró a Harry.

En cuanto sintió esa polla abriéndolo hasta lo imposible, Harry se sintió el hombre más deseable del mundo. Su regocijo era inmenso, se sentía enorme, gigante. Había logrado reducir a este poderoso hombre a una masa temblorosa de empujes. El placer de aceptar su propia naturaleza sexual lo hizo cerrar los ojos y entregarse al frenesí con que Louis lo penetraba. Si alguna vez había creído que era frío, insensible o frígido, incapaz de excitarse o de atraer a otro hombre y poder mantenerlo, todo eso se borró de su mente. Para siempre.

Sus piernas elevadas sobre los hombros de Louis, sus manos sosteniendo su culo, sus propias manos que buscaban aferrarse de sus fuertes brazos o de las sábanas de la cama, la rígida tela de los pantalones de Louis que se clavaba en su culo con cada embate, todo eso lo hacía sentir vivo, más vivo que nunca. La pasión compartida era tan fuerte que ambos respiraban dificultosamente mientras la casa entera resonaba con sus gemidos y resoplidos.

Louis no duró mucho. Él, el rey de _te-follo-despacio,_ y _yo-decido-cuándo_ ; el que dejaba que primero se corriera su amante y luego él; el del control a toda prueba; el calculador; el gran amante... había perdido completamente el control en el perfecto cuerpo de su más que perfecta pareja. Cuando se corrió, gritó. Sí, _gritó_. Algo que nunca había hecho. Harry lo siguió en el éxtasis y mientras pintaba su estómago y la ropa de Louis con semen, este último daba las últimas estocadas tan profundas y fuertes que ninguno se dio cuenta cuando un _¡crack!_ resonó en la habitación y la cama se fue al suelo.

—¡Qué demonios! —gritó él mientras el colchón aterrizaba en el suelo.

Acababan de romper la cama. Y en el mismo segundo en que se dio cuenta, Louis rompió a reír.

Cuando ambos recobraron el aliento, estaban despatarrados en la desarmada cama sobre el piso.

—Me debes una cama.

—Ricitos, te voy a comprar una cama. Del roble más fuerte que exista. Te lo juro —dijo entre jadeos y risas y buscando ponerse de costado para no colocar todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre él.

—Y una silla de dentista, y un sofá Tiffany.

—¿De dentista? No preguntaré. No recuerdo mucho de mi borrachera con anestesia.

—Sip.

—Te compraré todo lo que quieras, bebé —resopló él—. Dios hace más de un siglo que no follaba con la ropa puesta. Y creo que hace más de tres que no rompía una cama.

—¿En verdad tienes mil años?

—1028.

—Eres viejo.

—Sí. Lo soy. Pero me mantengo en forma.

—Oh Dios, todo esto es real ¿verdad?

—Muy real.

Louis se acomodó vestido a su lado y Harry acomodó su cabeza sobre su pecho.

—¿Qué otras cosas debes decirme?

Louis suspiró.

—¿Qué sabes sobre los vampiros?

—Leí "Drácula". Vi "Crepúsculo" y no me gustó. Beben sangre y duermen en ataúdes.

Louis sonrió. —Bueno no sabes nada. Bebemos sangre, es cierto, pero no siempre y no dependemos de ella para vivir. Yo... te mordí tres veces, mi mordida tiene unos anticuerpos que se instalan en tu sangre; si, y solo si, te muerdo tres veces, cosa que hice... eso modifica tu ADN, el proceso es doloroso, ya lo sabes, doloroso, y... algo más, no siempre da resultado. No cualquier sangre puede recibirlo. Po-podrías...

—¿Sí? ¿Podría qué?

—Podrías haber muerto. Y jamás me lo hubiera perdonado. No te mordí la primera vez con la intención de convertirte...

—¿Y la segunda?

—La segunda... bueno, la segunda tampoco... es que me volviste loco, no pude pensar. Sólo pensé en follarte, nada más... creo que eso fue lo que desencadenó todo el desastre. El que somos extremadamente compatibles —se paró a pensar un momento—. Mmm, sí, también comemos, cosas sencillas, simples, somos una especie de vegetarianos líquidos.

—¿Líquidos?

—Sí, jugos, de eso hablo. Y lo del ataúd. Stoker siempre se rió de eso, le causaba gracia y dicen que le compró a su mujer uno donde cabían los dos. Además de ser inmortales, amamos las cosas profundas e intensas. No somos melancólicos o violentos o depresivos o solitarios. Nos gusta vivir en familias grandes, compartir lo que tenemos. Todos somos así. Bueno —dijo pensando en su hermano— casi todos. Excepto mi hermano, ese no parece vampiro.

—¿Hermano?

—Markus, es un maldito bastardo. Es la excepción a la regla. Le gusta su soledad, y la historia y las investigaciones anatómicas, está completamente obsesionado con la capacidad humana de recuperación y también con recalcar mis debilidades.

—¿Cómo cuáles?

—Cosas que ya dejé atrás definitivamente en mi vida.

—¿Cómo cuáles?

—No importan mucho, Harry, ni siquiera pienso en ellas. Las dejé atrás en el mismo instante en que pisé tu consultorio.

—¿Cómo cuáles, Louis? ¿O deberé averiguar su teléfono y preguntarle directamente?

Louis resopló, no le gustaba hacia donde había ido la conversación.

—Mi afición por los actores porno, los bailarines exóticos, ese tipo de personas —dijo al fin con renuencia.

—¿Cómo Robert?

—Sí, pero ya te dije, eso pasó, ni siquiera duró.

—Sí, entendí eso. —Harry se sorprendió a sí mismo diciendo.

Había pensado que se sentiría celoso pero comprendió algo. Louis era suyo. Y ningún actor porno rubio se metería con él. Eso lo dejó tranquilo.

—No te preocupes, Harry, no habrá más rubios en mi vida de ahora en adelante.

—No cantes victoria tan rápido. Todos en mi familia son rubios. Y creo que tengo un primo que es una copia de Robert Hilman.

—Bueno, piénsalo así, amor, mis gustos han cambiado por el más bello rizado que he podido conseguir.

Harry se quedó pensando un rato y luego dijo:

—¿Y si en tres meses llegas a la conclusión que ya no te gusto? Me lo dijiste, tu mayor período de relación han sido tres meses, en mil años sólo has durado junto a una persona tres meses. ¿Quién puede asegurar que yo vaya a durarte más?

—Harry, eres mi compañero. Mi otra mitad. Lo que en términos humanos se traduce a que estarás conmigo por siempre. Nunca he dicho esto a nadie: así como eres mío yo soy tuyo, y lo seré por completo el día que me aceptes por compañero. Ese día me convertiré en tu compañero por toda la eternidad que nos sea deparada. Y llegará el mismo día en que me muerdas por tercera vez.

—¿Yo?

—Sí, tú. Es la manera que tiene mi especie para emparejarse. Algunas parejas de _vampiros_ establecen períodos de tiempo para cada mordida, si dentro de dos siglos o cinco siglos seguimos sintiendo lo mismo, reafirmaremos nuestro amor con una mordida. Cada mordida es una renovación de los votos realizados. Y se hacen grandes fiestas para celebrarlos.

—Yo te mordí.

No la vio pero la sintió en su frente. La sonrisa de puro placer de Louis.

—Sí. Y fue increíble. ¿Verdad?

—Sí, y si no vuelvo a morderte, ¿qué pasa?

—Que de acá a algunos cientos de años, puedas pedirme el divorcio.

—Pero tú me mordiste tres veces...

—Sí, lo hice. El día que decidas pedirme el divorcio, bebé, ese día mi vida quedará vacía para siempre. Tú podrás amar a otro, Harry, pero yo jamás.

—Es horrible.

—No, no lo es. Te amo. Y eso no cambiará, no hay nada horrible en ello.

—Sí, lo es. Me mordiste para salvar mi vida, y has quedado unido a mí, para siempre. Te he robado la oportunidad de ser feliz. Oh, Louis, cuánto lo siento.

—¡No quiero volver a oírte decir esto! No te hubiera mordido sino me hubieras vuelto loco. Sangriento Infierno, hace más de mil años que ando por aquí y has sido el único hombre al que he sentido deseos de morder. Eso debe decirte que estas equivocado. Te mordí porque lo necesité, porque lo deseaba, y lo quería. Te mordí porque descubrí que eras mío. Que _eres_ mío. Y eso es maravilloso, no horrible. Al fin encontré mi compañero. Y no todos pueden decir lo mismo, si no pregunta al bastardo de mi hermano.

—¿No aprecias a tu hermano?

—No. Es un maldito grano en el culo.

—¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Qué te hace?

—Empezando porque cumple años el mismo día que yo, somos gemelos.

—¿Gemelos? Entonces se parece a ti? —su tono había cambiado, se sentía mejor de ánimo—. ¿Se parecen?

—Sí. No. Bueno... sí, maldita sea, nos parecemos demasiado pero no nos parecemos en nada. Es una maldita rata de biblioteca. Siempre preocupado y diciéndome qué hago mal...

—Ohhh, me encantaría conocerlo.

 _Sobre mi cadáver. Jamás dejaré que ese bastardo te vea hasta que me hayas mordido diez veces, puedo jurártelo_.

—Claro que sí, en cuanto pueda. Es un hombre muy ocupado.

—¿Crees que podríamos hacer un trio?

Louis lo miró horrorizado. —¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Estás jugando conmigo?

Harry se rió. —Tal vez.

—Jesús, no bromees con eso por favor. No quiero pensar en mi hermano desnudo.

—¡Pero si es igual a ti! —le dice Harry riendo.

—En esa parte no, créeme.

Harry siguió riendo. Luego se quedó callado un largo rato y luego le dijo:

—Louis —se alejó de su cuerpo, sintiendo las lágrimas llenar sus ojos—, ha sido maravilloso. Yo... nunca pensé que tener sexo fuera tan...

—¿Genial? ¿Asombroso? ¿Espectacular? ¿Quitador de alientos?

Harry se rió un poco. —Sí, bueno, todo eso. No creí que yo... Dios, no sé cómo decirte esto, pero gracias. Siempre me sentí como un asexual, como si hubiera algo malo en mí.

—Joder, Harry —Louis sonrió y lo apretó entre sus brazos—, si fueras un poco más caliente estaría muerto. Mira cómo quedó la cama, eso tal vez te dé una idea de cómo me haces sentir.

Louis se movió incómodamente pegajoso, se sentó y se quitó la camisa. Luego buscó la boca de Harry y lo besó, enredó su lengua con la de él y lo probó.

Harry volvió a separarse. —Pero tengo que pensar, tengo que pensar en todo esto. Dios Santo, ni siquiera sé qué día es hoy. Pero debes irte, necesito pensar.

Louis se movió y saltó de la cama.

—¿Pensar? ¿Qué quieres pensar? Te amo, te lo he dicho, eres mío. Mío. Y estoy feliz de haberte encontrado. No tienes nada qué pensar. Te daré tiempo, mi amor, todo el tiempo que quieras. Y hoy es lunes.

—¿Lunes? —Había pasado el fin de semana durmiendo con ese hombre. ¡Vaya! En otro momento y otras condiciones se sentiría plenamente satisfecho. No. No satisfecho, se sentía... pleno. Maravillosamente—. Tienes que irte. Si es lunes, debo trabajar esta noche y debo...

—Pensar —completó Louis.

—Pensar.

Louis se agachó y levantó a Harry del colchón torcido en el suelo. Harry estaba desnudo y Louis lo llevó hacia el baño. Lo puso de pie en medio del baño lleno de plantas y lo soltó para abrir la ducha.

—Te llamaré —agregó y lo besó. Un beso largo donde lo abrazó y hasta se tuvo que poner en puntitas. Harry lo agarró y lo alzó hasta que sus pies dejaron de tocar el suelo. Era extraño. Luego lo soltó y Louis se despidió, dejándolo solo.

Mientras el agua caía dentro de la bañera, Harry miraba el aire vacío en la puerta abierta.

Aún no salía de su apartamento y ya estaba extrañándolo.

 

* * *

 

No le había gustado nada dejarlo. ¿Por qué debía hacerlo? Lo amaba. Era suyo. Lo había mordido, tres veces. ¡Tres veces! ¡Santo Infierno, su madre lo mataría en cuanto lo viera! Se suponía que morderían por tercera vez a su pareja al cumplir el tercer milenio. Se lo habían repetido desde que había tenido su primer erección.

No mejor dicho desde que el bastardo fue con el cuento que había tenido sexo en el granero con una rubia de culo enorme cuando cumplió los doce años. Ese día su madre los había sentado y sermoneado durante tres horas, y lo había seguido haciendo desde hacía mil años o más.

Louis había aceptado porque jamás pensó que se emparejaría, que encontraría a alguien con quien vivir su eternidad. Y porque luego se había dado cuenta que jamás en el mundo estaría con una mujer, lo suyo eran los hombres. Y porque la segunda mordida garantizaba descendencia y él no estaba listo para eso. Por supuesto, jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza tener hijos. Por eso lo prometió, era remotamente imposible. ¡Demonios! Era muy improbable encontrar a tu pareja. Pero le había sucedido a él. A lo hecho, pecho.

Harry entendería, lo dejaría libre un día o dos, dependiendo de cuánto aguantara,ya estaba duro pensando en ese beso enel baño. Pero trataría de esperar, se lo debía por trastornarlo. 


	8. Capítulo 8

Cuando el timbre sonó eran la una de la tarde. Ni siquiera había podido comer excepto beber un vaso de zumo de tomate y otro de banana licuada, no sentía apetito, solo sed. Y estaba ardiendo.

Por dentro y por fuera. Se había puesto unos pantalones de chándal y una camisa suelta, sin ropa interior. No podía soportar el roce de la ropa contra su partes íntimas era inaguantable. Nunca en sus 26 años había andado comando. La culpa, por supuesto, la tenía el maldito vampiro mordedor. El _delicioso_ vampiro mordedor.

Un mal movimiento le hizo escocer el culo y recordó toda la actividad sexual que había tenido, sin poder evitarlo sintió a su cuerpo responder, endureciéndose. _¿Por qué diablos le dije que se fuera?_

Cuando el timbre sonó, sonrió. _Louis,_ pensó y se acercó a la puerta. Estaba tan seguro que era él que ni siquiera miró por la mirilla. Abrió para encontrarse a Thomas Berkley.

Su ex.

Sus ojos se volvieron para atrás mostrando su fastidio y su desilusión. _Thomas, el maldito_ , durante años lo había visitado sólo para molestarlo, decirle cosas, prometerle la luna y un nuevo reencuentro y durante todos esos años le había dicho: no.

—¿Qué quieres? —le dijo y ambos se sorprendieron. Jamás su voz había sonado así. Con absoluta molestia. Durante casi ocho años cuando lo veía sentía aún las mejillas coloradas recordando sus palabras ante la jueza: _es más frío que un pescado_.

Durante ocho malditos años, se había sentido un felpudo ante él y el maldito desgraciado lo sabía y volvía. Cuando se presentaba o lo encontraba en cualquier lugar, acompañado o solo, siempre se ruborizaba, tartamudeaba y buscaba cualquier excusa para alejarse lo más pronto posible. Y jamás su tono había sonado así. Duro y exasperado. Y Thomas repetía su número, le decía un montón de tonterías y se iba hasta la próxima. Pero ahora... Harry era diferente. Y se sentía diferente. Ahora sabía quién era Harry Edward Styles y no era el hombre que él le había hecho creer durante ocho odiosos años.

—¿Qué quieres Thomas? Estoy ocupado y no puedo atenderte.

—Pensé que te gustaría venir a almorzar conmigo.

—No. Gracias. ¿No es lo mismo que digo siempre?

Thomas se tomó el segundo para evaluar y decidir que no, no nunca le había contestado de esa manera.

—Vamos, Harry, hace años que te invito. Amorcito, ¿cuándo vas a darme una oportunidad de resarcirte por estos casi siete años de desdichas?

—Ocho. No siete, y en honor a la verdad no necesito que me resarzas de nada. A decir verdad hoy entiendo muchas cosas que antes no comprendía. Si me disculpas, en unas horas debo abrir mi consultorio y no puedo seguir atendiéndote.

Intentó cerrar la puerta sobre sus narices pero Thomas le detuvo.

—¿Pasa algo?

¿Algo? Si supieras, maldito. Por dónde empezar: Sí, acabo de pasarme al bando de los vampiros, por culpa de un paciente que me mordió. Y sí, parece que está loco pero me hizo una demostración gráfica de cómo es un vampiro fuera de Hollywood, excepto que lo suyo haya sido: a) hipnosis; b) histeria; c) truco de magia, muy bueno por cierto; d) mascarilla llevada en el bolsillo; e) drogas residuales en mi organismo, las que me inyectó al violarme. Maravillosamente bien, por cierto.

Miró el rostro de Thomas esperando su respuesta y dijo lo lógico:

—No. No... pasa nada. ¿Me disculpas?

Thomas no lo disculpó, lo empujó hacia atrás y entró a la casa. Sorprendido, solo gritó:

—¡Oye!

—Me estoy cansando de estos jueguitos, Harry, necesito arreglar unos asuntos y vas a ayudarme.

Harry había comenzado a respirar con fuerza, era demasiado pequeño, por supuesto, el cabrón era uno de los pocos hombres que era más alto que él, para oponerse a la fuerza con que lo había empujado.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¡Suéltame, maldito!

—¿Soltarte? Vengo pidiéndote que regresemos desde hace ocho malditos años, y ya estoy harto —puso una mano bajo su cuello y lo obligó a levantar su cabeza, Thomas lo miró a los ojos y le dijo—. Me amas, sé qué me amas, no has podido amar a nadie en este tiempo, porque me amas, no importa que no tengamos sexo, pero necesito que nos casemos, necesito..

—¡Suéltame! —ordenó en un siseo. De pronto sintió que sus caninos se alargaban dentro de su boca.

¡ _Oh, Mi Dios! ¿Acaso yo...? ¡OH, MI DIOS_ _!_ ¿Era un vampiro? ¿Lo era?

No pudo responderse, Thomas apretó su mano sobre su cuello y Harry repitió _:_

—¡Suéltame! —no reconoció su tono de voz, pero algo pasó. Thomas le soltó como por arte de magia—. ¡Vete de mi casa! ¡Ahora! —le gritó con esa extraña e hipnótica voz.

Thomas Berkley dio media vuelta y salió.

Con el corazón en una mano y desbocado, Harry cerró con fuerza la puerta de su piso. Puso todos los cerrojos y como en trance buscó el baño y un espejo. Se plantó frente a su imagen y cerró los ojos. _Oh mi Dios, no. Por favor, por favor que no sea un vampiro, ¡¡que no lo sea!!_ Abrió sus ojos y se miró. Levantó su labio superior con sus dedos. Sus manos temblaban y sus piernas le acompañaban.

Respirando con fuerza se miró sus dientes.

Nada.

Normales.

El respiro fue inmenso.

Se estaba volviendo loco.

Síntomas residuales de la droga que seguro le puso Louis.

Porque ahora lo tenía todo claro.

Había sido drogado, él no había visto a Louis cambiar sus ojos de azul a gris, él sólo había estado viajando por efecto de lo que sea que le hubiera inyectado. Gracias a Dios, su mente se había aclarado. Louis era un loco suelto, drogadicto, hermoso como los mil demonios, pero no se diferenciaba de los roqueros que sabían venir a visitarlo en el consultorio.

De pronto sintió los peculiares sonidos de Lydia abriendo la puerta del consultorio. Llegaba a las tres de la tarde y ordenaba todo. Había pasado un fin de semana de película de terror. Era hora que volviera a la realidad.

Lo primero que hizo fue salir a saludarla.

—Buenas tardes, Harry. ¿Cómo terminó tu aventura con el príncipe encantado? —preguntó Lydia sonriéndole mientras leía las cartas acumuladas debajo de la puerta.

¿ _Príncipe? ¡Sapo, sería mejor!_

—Gracias a Dios despertó bien, se disculpó y se marchó.

Lydia lanzó una carcajada y comenzó a sonar el teléfono. Lydia dijo: —¿Hola? —y lo saludó con la mano mientras salía.

Harry dio media vuelta y regresó a su departamento.

 

* * *

 

—¿Hola?

Por qué la voz de Markus sonaba siempre enojada era algo que jamás sabría.

—¿Molesto? —preguntó Louis.

—No. Estoy escribiendo.

Escribiendo, el maldito bastardo era un afamado escritor de novelas de ciencia ficción. Su madre se lo repetía cada vez que podía.

En este siglo, porque en el anterior había formado parte del FBI, Mulder y Scully eran niños de pecho a su lado. ¿Y no fue el anterior que ayudó a crear Scotland Yard? Como fuera, Markus era el modelo de niño bueno, y él... bueno, todo lo contario.

—¿Qué necesitas?

—Yo nada. —Una enorme sonrisa satisfecha cubrió su cara. Estaba repantigado sobre su amplio sofá. Se había puesto unos simples vaqueros que ni siquiera había cerrado y acababa de salir de la ducha. Su pelo castaño aún estaba húmedo. No. No necesitaba nada. Lo único que no había deseado en su vida, ya lo tenía. Gracias a la anestesia, no es que estuviera protestando. De hecho se sentía muy feliz por ello.

—Entonces...

—Quiero que agregues algo a los Anales de los Tomlinson.

—¿Agregar? ¿Qué cosa?

Markus sabía que ni aún el descerebrado de su hermano pediría agregar algo a los anales sino fuera cierto. Y sabía que no había nada que agregar, al menos tenía registros desde que se inventó la escritura. No había nada que pudiera afectar a los vampiros.

—Anestesia.

—¿Qué?

—Anestesia. Fui al dentista y me pusieron anestesia. Y me emborraché.

—¿Te emborrachaste? ¿Tú? ¿No me estás haciendo una broma verdad?

—Nop.

—Bien, lo anotaré y haré unas pruebas.

—Eso pensé que dirías. Y algo más... ten cuidado cuando te inyectes.

—¿Cuidado? ¿Por qué, te pasó algo que debamos saber?

—Sólo te diré que te asegures no tener ninguna persona deseable cerca.

—Entiendo...

—¿Entiendes, señor sabelotodo? ¿Y qué es lo que entiendes?

—Qué debe funcionar como una especie de viagra. Lo tendré en cuenta. Supongo que debería probarlo en algún burdel. ¿Algo más?

_Sí, imbécil, pero tendrás que enterarte solo._

_—No. Nada más. — _Imagina que dirá mamá cuando sepa que has mordido a una prostituta. Eso me encantaría verlo. Señor sabelotodo—__. No —repitió sonriendo de oreja a oreja—. Nada más.

—Bien —respondió Markus y colgó.

Louis miró el teléfono en su mano y sonrió. Dos segundos después estaba pensando en su hermoso rizado y sólo dos segundos después de eso, su mano acariciaba su larga y gruesa verga. —Sí. Muchas cosas sucederán en este siglo.


	9. Capítulo 9

A las ocho de la noche del lunes, Harry, ya era dueño de supersona. Razonaba con lógica y sabía que no había en su organismo residuos de nada. Había atendido a cuatro pacientes y Lydia le había informado que le quedaban dos. Estaba agotado. Emocional, y físicamente agotado.

La gente que viene a la playa de vacaciones lo que menos desea es un dolor de muelas, así que algunos venían con tan mal humor que debía esforzarse el doble por ser amable. Como si él fuera el responsable de que les doliera la muela justo en vacaciones.

Harry, vivía en Londres, y viajaba a la playa todos los veranos. Con estos veranos se había comprado su casita de Londres y su piso en Liverpool. Sabía que era extraño pasarse inviernos y veranos trabajando entre una ciudad y otra, pero lo hacía desde hacía años; pese al disgusto de su familia. Era eso: trabajar para caer a la cama feliz y agotado y no recordar lo vacío que se sentía o deambular de fiesta en fiesta como sus medio hermanas para beneplácito de su madrastra.

Acababa de salir el paciente y se dispuso a higienizar el instrumental usado mientras Lydia daba paso al siguiente, dos más y a la camita.

Un par de fuertes brazos rodeó su cintura asustándolo. Lo llevó hacia atrás y dijo en su oído:

—¿Me extrañaste?

¡ _Oh-mi-Dios! No de nuevo. No de nuevo. Louis_. Su cuerpo reconoció su voz, y cerró los ojos.

—¿Cómo entraste? —le preguntó Harry, cerrando los ojos a los extraños sentimientos que le provocaba ese hombre mordiendo suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja, mientras sus manos se ocupaban de acariciar su pecho por debajo del uniforme, y lo hacía flexionar sus rodillas para rozar su dura polla contra su culo.

—¿Debo entender que no? —le respondió dándole vuelta. Como si fuera una pequeña muñeca de juguete, lo giró y lo alzó para depositarlo sobre el escritorio—. Me dejó entrar tu secretaria.

—¿Lydia? ¡Lydia te dejó entrar?

—Ajá. Pero fui bueno, le pedí turno.

—¿Qué? ¿Le pediste turno? No teníamos turnos.

—Lo sé. Tuve que ronronearle un poquito... ¿Me extrañaste?

—Tuviste que... no. No te extrañé. Ahora suéltame. ¡Suéltame! —le dijo siseando mientras sentía que sus dientes crecían.

—Oh, ricitos —dijo maravillado al ver sus dientecitos—. Lo estás haciendo solito. Oh, Santo Infierno. Mi madre va a adorarte.

Se lo dijo con tanta ternura y placer que Harry se sorprendió. ¿De qué estaba hablando? ¿Y qué tenía que ver su madre con él?

—¿De qué hablas?

—De tus pequeños dientecitos, mi amor —le dijo y lo besó.

¡Vaya que lo besó! De pronto todo pensamiento racional y coherente salió de Harry y el nuevo Harry tomó su lugar. Vibrante de lujuria abrió sin que siquiera lo pidiera sus piernas mientras se alejaba un poquito de su pecho para que Louis pudiera tener un amplio acceso a su pecho desnudo. Porque ya estaban desnudos.

El muy descarado había hecho _eso_ que hacía rápido... había desprendido su bata, su camisa y sus pantalones y en un segundo, o lo que le pareció un segundo; cuando lo besaba el tiempo se sentía de modo diferente.

Y ahora estaba listo para... _Oh, sí, oh sí, listo para_ _eso _.__

 _Eso_ era su polla buscando asentarse cuan dura y larga estaba en su caliente agujero. Le llevó dos intentos penetrarlo hasta el fondo y dos largos minutos sentir que se adaptaba a su tamaño. Pero cuando lo hizo, Louis empezó a moverse. Sabiamente. Maravillosamente. De pronto comprendió que eso era lo que había deseado todo el día, a ese hombre haciéndole lo que le estaba haciendo. Sosteniéndolo sobre su escritorio mientras su polla entraba y salía, entraba y salía, una y otra y otra vez.

Sentía la boca de Louis adherida a uno de sus pezones al que chupaba y mordía con la misma violencia con que le follaba. Harry sólo había intentado abrochar sus piernas en su espalda, pero no lo había logrado; la posición no lo dejaba, así que solo las había apoyado en sus duros glúteos mientras sus manos se aferraban a su cuello y se sostenía.

Los gemidos de ambos llenaban el cuarto. Cuando se corrió, supo que él había gritado y que Louis lo había seguido detrás.

—¡Muérdeme! —le ordenó Louis y Harry sin pensarlo, sin dudarlo, obedeció. Una vez más.

 _Y van dos,_ pensó Louis.

Sí, este siglo sería el mejor de su vida.

Cuando recuperaron el aliento. Harry recuperó la cordura.

Oh, mi Dios... Oh, mi Dios... ¿habían gritado? ¿Había gritado? ¿En el consultorio? ¿Con pacientes afuera? Oh, mi Dios. ¡Qué había hecho?

Cuando se hizo hacia atrás, la vio. La marca de sus pequeños dientes sobre su cuello. _Su marca_. Exactamente igual a la que le había hecho antes. _¿Qué significaba?_ Que jamás se podría separar de Louis? Oh, Dios no sólo le había dado anestesia para drogarlo, lo había drogado y le había quitado la posibilidad de elegir a la pareja de sus sueños. Ahora estaba completando el desastre... sería él el que debería amar por siempre a un hombre que no lo eligió.

—¡Te mordí! Hiciste que te mordiera.

—Sí, ricitos. Y ha sido maravilloso.

—¿Maravilloso? ¿Encadenarme a ti? No sólo te he privado de elegir a tu compañero ahora jamás dejarás de pensar que te amo porque no me diste opción.

—En verdad me gustaría entender ese retorcido pensamiento que intentas explicarme, supongo que es algo de altos.

—¿De altos?

—Sí, el preocuparse por cosas que tienen que ser. Eres mío, y eso es todo lo que necesito saber.

—¡Oh, mi Dios! Todo está dado vuelta.

—Todo está perfecto —dijo Louis retirándose de su culo—. No te muevas.

Harry simplemente dejó caer su cabeza. Sexo, en el consultorio, donde todos afueran lo debían haber oído gritar. ¿Qué podría ser peor?

Louis había tomado una toallita de su gabinete y lo estaba limpiando. _¡Oh mi Dios!_ Debía estar enojado, ofendido y sólo se estaba excitando nuevamente mientras lo limpiaba, como si no acabara de gritar su corrida en el consultorio con dos pacientes esperando.

—Me... esperan dos pacientes —le dijo vencido.

—Sí, pobres. —La verdad es que no estaba muy arrepentido, les había visto la cara de dolor pero ¡Qué diablos! Él había pedido turno, no le dolía la muela, pero sí la polla. Todo estaba perfecto. Jamás imaginó que Harry le mordería, eso había sido una cereza para la torta—. Te veo esta noche —dijo mientras se acomodaba la ropa y salía.

Al llegar a la puerta giró. Pareció pensar algo y regresó a su lado y bajó su cara con una mano para poder besar sus labios dulcemente. —Les diré a todos que no me hizo efecto la anestesia así no pensarán lo que están pensando.

Harry enrojeció violentamente. Se dejó besar y lo vio salir. Se quedó ahí, sentado sobre el escritorio. Sus piernas aún abiertas.

Lydia se asomó: —¿Estás bien? —le preguntó. Su flema germana le impidió preguntarle a su jefe qué hacía sentado y desmadejado con las piernas abiertas y desnudo sobre su escritorio. Y mucho menos preguntarle porque se habían sentido esos gritos dentro; ya lo sabía. Cuando el skater salió había dicho a todos en voz alta y con voz muy rara:

—Mi muela, no me hizo efecto la anestesia, por eso grité.

Considerando lo sorprendidos que todos habían estado al sentir esos gritos, la respuesta sólo confirmó lo que todos pensaron al verlo entrar vestido de arriba abajo en negro. Sólo le faltaba un par de piercings para complementar sus brazos tatuados y sería el modelo de punk del año: la anestesia no hace efecto si tomas drogas.

Harry la miró y de pronto comprendió dónde estaba. Saltó del escritorio, tambaleante y le sonrió. —Dame... un minuto y que pase el siguiente.

 

* * *

 

 

Cuando la noche llegó y sintió el timbre, nadie le dijo quién o quiénes eran. Se podría decir que ya los esperaba.

¡ _Maldito bastardo! Ojalá mordiera a la mejor prostituta de Nueva Orleans._

—¡Madre! ¡Qué gusto verte! _—_ le dijo mientras la besaba.

—Estoy segura que es así. ¿Cómo estás, mi cielo?

Louis miró detrás de su madre y vio entrar a su padre. Un modelo de Armani. Alto, flemático, de físico poderoso, castaño como ellos, de ojos verdes, no parecía tener más de 30 años, cuando había cumplido largamente los 1500 años. O más. Ya ni los festejaban.

Su padre lo miró con una sonrisa y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. _¿Qué hiciste?_ Pareció decirle.

Louis cerró sus ojos. _Voy a matarte hermanito_ y soltó a su madre. Johanna Tomlinson era una morena de largos cabellos ondulados que parecía salida de una revista de los años sesenta. Vestía una túnica turquesa que hacían relucir sus enormes ojos celestes. Parecía la diosa de la primavera, con esa larga túnica y su espléndida estatura. Les dio paso a ambos y los siguió hasta que ingresaron a su enorme sala y tomaron asiento.

—¿Desean algo de beber?

—No. Venimos de cenar. Siéntate —dijo su madre palmeando a su lado en el sofá.

Louis se sentó a su lado, tomó la mano de su madre y la besó en el dorso.

—Háblanos de él, cielo, ¿cuánto hace que lo conoces?

Louis tragó saliva. _Al demonio._ —Tres días —dijo sonriendo.

Su padre lanzó una carcajada desde el sofá del otro lado y recibió la dura mirada de Johanna. Eso lo hizo callar pero no dejar de sonreír.

—Markus nos dijo que debemos culpar a la anestesia. ¿Puedes explicármelo?

—Verás, madre... no hay mucho que explicar. Me dolía la muela, eso ya lo sabes. Fui al dentista, recomendado por Markus —recalcó, si había hecho algo indebido, por las dudas, que supieran quién era el verdadero culpable: el bastardo—. Harry me inyectó y me emborraché. Cuando desperté tenía en mis brazos la cosa más bonita que hubiera visto jamás y lo había mordido.

—¿Tan simple? —preguntó su padre ya sin humor en su voz.

—Ajá. Él va a gustarles. Va a gustarte mucho, madre. Me mostró sus dientecitos, sin que le dijera cómo sacarlos o guardarlos. No es un actor o un bailarín exótico, no debe preocuparte eso. ¿No es lo que siempre me decías? "No me traigas nunca a esos cabezas huecas a casa o voy a desheredarte." Bien, es un doctor, precioso y especial.

—¿Tenías que morderlo? —preguntó su madre.

_Sí, lo hice y supongo que no es momento de decirte que lo mordí tres veces._

—Fue la anestesia —dijo su padre, a modo de disculpa.

Louis sonrió. —Sí, lo fue. Pero así debían ser las cosas. Él es mío, mamá, es una cosita hermosa y dulce. Lo amo.

—¿En tres días? Permíteme decirte que lo dudo.

—No lo hagas, mamá. Sólo tienes que verlo.

—¿Y cuándo será eso?

—¿Qué tal esta noche? Lo invito a cenar y los presento.

Mark miró a su mujer y sonrió. —¿Tenemos alternativa? —le preguntó.

Johanna sonrió. —No. Vinimos a ver si nuestro hijo hizo un desastre o por fin demostró de qué está hecho.

Louis sonrió, amaba a su padre, siempre estaba de su lado, en tanto su madre siempre había preferido al bastardo; pero estaba más que seguro, jamás encontrarían a nadie más perfecto para él. Le había ganado por mucho al maldito bastardo.


	10. Capítulo 10

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Ponte lindo, conocerás a mis padres.

—Creí escucharte decir "conocerás a mis padres" —rio nervioso Harry al teléfono.

—Eso dije, ricitos.

—No. No puedes decirme eso. Ni siquiera sé tu nombre.

—Lo sabes, Louis.

—Tu segundo nombre.

—William, como el príncipe.

—No me refiero a eso, no puedo conocer a tus padres, es imposible. Lo que quiero decirte es...

—Sigues con dudas, ¿verdad?

—No me conoces, no sabes nada de mí, ¿qué le dirás a tus padres?

—¿Qué tienes el culo más delicioso que haya probado?

—¡Louis! Estoy hablando en serio.

—Yo ya hablé en serio y no me has creído. Eres mi compañero, por toda la eternidad, sin importar cuantos años sea. ¿Soy tan aborrecible que detestas la idea de conocer a mis padres? Ellos van a agradarte.

—No. No. No entiendes. No quiero que me agraden. Sólo quiero... tres meses, tres meses para que me conozcas. Sólo tres meses. Después...

—Después nada cambiará. Ya te lo he dicho.

—Sí... si tienes razón... nada cambiará pero al menos podrás decirle a tus padres quién soy. Louis, sabes que estuve casado. Thomas Berkley era el mejor candidato que Inglaterra podía darle a un chico, nos conocíamos desde que cumplí los ocho años, fuimos juntos a la escuela. Y tuve que casarme para darme cuenta de que no lo conocía. ¿Crees en verdad que puedo aceptar tus locuras? Te ofrezco tres meses. Tres meses para que sepas al menos cuál es mi segundo nombre.

—¿Cuál es?

—¡Louis! Por favor, sé que crees todo lo que me has dicho eso de que soy tu compañero, que eres un vampiro.

—Somos vampiros. Te mordí tres veces. ¿Recuerdas? Tres deliciosas mordidas, por mil demonios, ricitos, déjame presentarte a mis padres e instálate conmigo esta misma noche.

—¡Louis! Oh, por Dios. No me escuchas, ¿ves? ¿Cómo puedes amarme si ni siquiera me escuchas? Espera para decirle a tus padres eso de que soy tu compañero...

 _Tarde... ricitos,_ pensó Louis, _ya lo hice_.

—... Y disponte a conocerme. Disponte a escucharme en los próximos tres meses. Y algo más: no habrá nada más que una relación platónica entre nosotros por ese tiempo. Nada de nada entre tú y yo... nada de sexo, nada de mordidas, nada de nada. Sólo charlas, largas conversaciones.

Louis sonrió, sus cejas se unieron en un _¿¡Qué!?_ y después miró el auricular del teléfono en su mano —¿Lo dices en serio?

—Muy en serio. No habrá nada más que conversaciones castas entre nosotros. Dedicaremos los próximos tres meses a conocernos. Y mientras voy a averiguar si puedo ser el hombre que te interese más de tres meses. Y si tú eres el hombre que...

—No. No hay trato. Primero necesitarás morderme y sí que necesitarás más sexo, y yo también, y de ningún modo, me entiendes, de ningún modo aceptaré tres meses de castidad, solo porque tienes la loca idea de que me has obligado a morderte.

—No. O es en mis términos o nada.

—Bien. Será nada. Pero esta noche o vienes a cenar con mis padres o los llevo a tu casa, tú eliges.

—No puedes obligarme a conocerlos.

—Oh, sí que puedo. Eres mi pareja y ellos son mis padres. Y los futuros abuelos...

—¡¿QUÉ?! —Harry se había quedado sin aire— ¿Qué dijiste?

—Me oíste, dije padres... —el maldito dibujó una sonrisa mental y agregó muy lentamente— y abuelos.

—No... ¿cómo que abuelos? —Harry empezó a caminar con el teléfono en la mano—. Louis, no puedo tener hijos, soy un hombre. A menos que adoptemos lo veo muy difícil, porque no voy a someterme a esos nuevos procedimientos suizos.

—Hay una leyenda antigua entre nosotros —comenzó a decir Louis con voz solemne—. Existen vampiros macho que pueden embarazarse. Son extremadamente raros, pero yo mismo los he visto y siempre comentaban que habían tenido una reacción extraña la primera vez que vieron a sus parejas, lujuria instantánea. Después, ¡bam!, estaban embarazados. ¿Y sabes qué, Harold? Resulta que yo conozco una pareja de vampiros reciente que tuvo una reacción extraña al encontrarse.

—Esto es demasiado... yo...

—A las ocho paso por ti. Ponte algo sexy, ajustado y que me deje ver tus pezones —le dijo y colgó.

—¡Louis! —gritó al aire. Colgó y tiró el teléfono sobre el sofá doble. _¿Abuelos? ¿Embarazo masculino? ¿Algo sexy?_

¡Dios! Cinco días, sólo cinco días y su vida era un caos. Un maldito abogado, si no podría ser otra cosa por lo ladino y oportunista, ¡desgraciado! Aún no se reponía de su dolor de cabeza, el sol le molestaba lo suficiente para no haber salido de su casa y verse obligado a llamar pidiendo comida que no comió, porque el maldito lo había convertido en un vampiro chupasangre. Cosa que ni siquiera el más loco internado en un manicomio podría creer. ¿Y ahora le quería presentar a sus padres? ¿Y lo había embarazado? Santo Dios, si él tiene padres, los vampiros pueden tener hijos y si tienen hijos pueden ser padres, y si había la más ligera posibilidad de quedar embarazado y si, además, nunca se habían protegido, ¿nunca lo hizo, verdad? Claro que no, se supone que Harry no es fértil. Se golpeó la frente con una mano. Pues entonces él... podría ser que... Oh mi Dios.

—¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? No eres el hombre que siempre busqué, eres un pendejo, no me escuchas ni aceptas mis decisiones, ¿qué opciones me das?

 _Huye... huye, Harry,_ se dijo a sí mismo y giró.

Necesitaba una maleta, la tarjeta, las llaves del auto y nunca más vería a Louis ni a sus padres.

_Bien, señor sexo irresponsable, veremos si me hayas._

Armó una maleta y cuando la tuvo lista llamó a una colega para que lo supliera unos días, luego fue el turno de Lydia.

—¿Lydia?

—¡Harry! ¿sucede algo?

—Sí. Verás mi madre... ha tenido un pequeño accidente... algo leve pero quiere que la vaya a ver... me ausentaré unos días... Marie White me suplirá durante tres días. Sólo quería avisarte.

—¿Segura que es pequeño? Esa bruja no te llamaría si no fuera importante.

—Sí, está bien... debe ser la edad.

—Sí, debe serlo. ¿Me mantienes al tanto?

—Por supuesto, Lydia y... algo más... no le digas a nadie adónde he ido.

—¿A nadie? ¿A quién podría decírselo?

—Cierto... pues eso, no se lo digas a nadie. Gracias, Lydia, nos vemos.

—Ve tranquilo, corazón, cuidaré el fuerte.

Apenas cortó la comunicación, Harry Styles escapó.

* * *

 

A las ocho en punto Louis William Tomlinson, comprendió que su novio (sí, aunque nunca se lo hubiera pedido) había huido.

* * *

 

A las ocho y tres minutos la sargento de la Gestapo miraba al hombre vestido de elegante traje negro delante suyo, sin reconocer al skater de tan sólo cinco días antes.

—Lydia, ¿verdad? —dijo Louis usando el secreto encanto de su raza. No había quién pudiera sustraerse a la sutil hipnosis de su voz y Lydia lo estaba comprobando—. ¿Puedes decirme dónde está Harry? Quedamos en que pasaría a buscarlo a las ocho en punto para ir a cenar.

—¿A Harry? Pues no está. Viajó a la casa de su madre o eso me dijo.

—¿Sí? Y dónde vive la señora?

—En Cheshire.

—¿Conoces el nombre?

—Oh sí, la perra es la elegante señora Hortense Visell-Styles.

—¿Perra? ¿Acaso ella no te agrada?

—Por supuesto que no. Sólo molesta a Harry.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿En qué forma?

—Lo menospreciaba. El pobre niño tuvo que huir cientos de kilómetros para poder ser independiente. Lo único que le interesa de sus hijos es con quien se casarán. Lo vuelve loco con el tema.

 _Las madres son todas iguales al parecer,_ se dijo Louis comprendiendo a Harry, su madre no hablaba de otra cosa desde que el bastardo y él cumplieron quinientos años, la edad en que ellos se casaron. Bien él tendría mucho que decirle a la señora Visell-Styles. Harry era suyo y no era una buena idea meterle un hombre en las narices que no fuera él.

—Gracias, Lydia, has sido muy amable. Le daré tus saludos.

—No mejor no le diga nada, me pidió que no le dijera a nadie donde había ido.

Louis se sonrió. Su rizado no sabía con quién se había emparejado. Cuando lo encontrara, le daría un más que buen uso a ese precioso culito.

* * *

Lydia solo parpadeó y ya no había nadie frente a ella. De pronto se encontró preguntándose si en realidad había hablado con un maravilloso y guapo varón enfundado en un carísimo traje negro o había sido obra de su imaginación. Nadie en el consultorio parecía mirarla. Así que optó por pensar que era solo una percepción equivocada.

* * *

 

Odiaba a Cheshire.

Había pasado allí sus peores años. Aún recordaba cuando todos en la escuela susurraban a sus espaldas llamándolo adoptado. ¿Qué otra cosa puedes ser cuando eres el hermano menor de dos amazonas vikingas doradas?

Alice y Katie eran sus medio hermanas mayores, le llevaban tres y cuatro años, entre ellas habían sido inseparables y lo habían dejado solo. Lo consideraban, y lo seguían haciendo las muy perras, un niño. Había ido a vivir con su padre cuando tenía siete años, después de que su madre había muerto en un accidente de auto. Él, ya había formado su propia familia, incluso antes de meterse con su madre. Harry era el bastardo y su madrastra se aseguraba de recordárselo todos los días.

Para ella todo lo que sus medio hermanas hacían era digno de alabanza, todo lo que Harry iniciaba era un incordio. La fama de Alice y Katie en Cheshire era tal que de ser las reinas de la escuela habían pasado a ser las reinas de la alta sociedad.

Y él, pues él simplemente había sido el patito feo. Por eso se había ido tan lejos, primero se casó, _gran fracaso_ , "imperdonable" según su padre, "incomprensible" según sus medio hermanas; después del divorcio (primera batalla épica ganada a su querida madrastra y medio hermanas) se empeñó en una carrera universitaria. ¿Por qué no? Tenía cerebro, y quería usarlo. Y lo hizo, se graduó con honores. Su madre asistió a la graduación como una reina diciéndole a todo el mundo lo orgullosa que estaba de su inteligente hijo.

Alguien había susurrado en la pasmosa fiesta que le ofreció a toda la universidad, que ya que era el patito feo, menos mal que era inteligente.

A los dos días se mudó.

A su madrastra la internaron tres días, y cuando no dio el brazo a torcer, hizo una fiesta en el hospital, aún se hablaba de ella, se repuso y regresó a su hogar.

Esa fue la segunda batalla épica que le ganó a Hortense Visell-Styles.

Nadie creía que él fuera un Styles. Alto, castaño, plano, y estudioso. Eso decían sus profesores al ver sus altísimas notas.

_"No, no tienes nada de las hermanas Styles. ¿Estás seguro que no eres adoptado?"_

No, malditos sean no lo soy, soy igual a mi tatarabuela Tessa. ¿Qué culpa tengo si los genes esperaron tres generaciones para reaparecer?

Por eso aún hoy con 26 años le seguían doliendo las sugerencias de que no era un verdadero Styles.

Y vaya que si dolía, como mil demonios juntos.

Cuando el imbécil de Thomas Berkley, después de conocerlo toda su vida, se apareció en su nuevo hogar para ofrecerle matrimonio, creyó ver su caballero de brillante armadura. Alto, hermoso, popular. Nadie entendió jamás que se hubiera fijado en Harry. Ni él, se conocían desde niños. Y debió sospechar que entre ellos no había ni la más mínima química.

No como con el maldito vampiro. Lo recordaba y se endurecía.

No.

En verdad ahora comprendía que esa era otra prueba más de que sí era un Styles. Descerebrado total, si no ¿cómo se explica que le hubiera dicho a Thomas que sí para dos meses después darse cuenta de su tremendo error y pedirle el divorcio? Y así le fue con su sangre Styles.

Después de la boda más fastuosa que su madre pudo preparar, feliz de tener a Thomas en su familia, la decepción de su divorcio aún era foco de comentarios en todo Cheshire. Su madrastra no podía creer que su hijastro hubiera pedido el divorcio a semejante candidato; el heredero de una de las familias más rica del norte del país.

 _Ya que no podía tener a Katie o Alice, tuve que conformarme contigo, ni llegas a la suela de tus hermanas,_  fue su explicación en medio de una violenta discusión cuando le pidió el divorcio. En ese momento entendió muchas cosas. Y fue más doloroso aún.

Habían pasado ocho años de ese día. Y aún le dolía.

Y ahora estaba regresando.

¿A qué otro lugar podría ir?


	11. Capítulo 11

—Me gusta —le había dicho su madre al teléfono—, el chico me gusta. Es lógico que haya huido. Con una madre absorbente... y no me mires así... Se lo digo a tu padre no a ti. Yo no soy absorbente, solo una madre preocupada por sus retoños. Te decía, con una madre autoritaria que ha intentado organizar su vida, lo que no es mi caso, —recalcó—, lo último que debía querer era conocer a los padres de su pareja a tres días de haberse conocido.

—Cinco días, madre, no tres —le respondió Louis.

—¿Qué? Sí, cinco días. ¿Y qué harás? —le había preguntado sentada en el restaurante dónde habían quedado en encontrarse. Con su esposo enfrente mirándola detrás de una copa de vino blanco.

Ambos podían escuchar perfectamente la conversación. No sólo podían moverse a una velocidad sobrehumana, sino también ver, sobre todo de noche, y escuchar.

Desde que había sonado el teléfono, Mark supo que había problemas. Lo que Louis había hecho no tenía perdón ante los ojos de Johanna. Ese muchacho a veces le hacía difícil la defensa.

Convertir a un hombre sin conocerlo. No recordaba que en los Anales de los Tomlinson se comentara algo así. Louis era un inconsciente.

Nunca había querido formar una familia, pero jamás había demostrado ser tan insensato. No compartía con Johanna la idea de que estaba enamorado. ¿En tres días? Bueno él se había enamorado de Johanna la primera vez que la vio, y ella tenía solo catorce años, pero comprender que la amaba le había llevado años. Bueno, no tantos... al menos Johanna tenía a Markus para llevar la bandera del honor y la corrección muy en alto. Por su parte estaba más que seguro que viendo al muchacho todo ocuparía su lugar.

—Sí, querido, nos quedaremos en el apartamento hasta que regreses. Cuídate y tráenos al chico.

Colgó cerrando su celular y mirando a su marido le preguntó.

—¿Qué crees?

—Creo que hemos tenido suerte. Cualquier otra persona se hubiera dejado matar si alguien le impedía venir a vernos. Después de todo Louis es un rico heredero, pero este jovencito...

—Eso espero. Se me ponía la piel de gallina pensando que alguno de esos tiburones clavarían sus dientes en mi hijo. Al menos sabemos que no es un cabeza hueca. ¡Un médico!

—¿Ves que tenía razón cuando te decía que Louis elegiría bien tan solo por darle la contra a su hermano?

—Sí, mi amor, tenías razón. Ahora nos queda colocar a Markus.

—Bueno, no será tan fácil. Es el hombre más aburrido que haya conocido en casi... ¿1500 años?

—No hables así de tu hijo. No es aburrido, es un hombre serio responsable, un afamado pensador.

—Necesita color en su vida. Alguien que lo golpee y ni sepa de dónde vino.

—Santo Dios. ¿Crees que se decidan a darnos nietos?

—Serás la más hermosa abuela que pueda existir mi amor.

Johanna estiró la mano y enredó sus dedos en los de su marido.

Nietos, quizás pronto serían bendecidos.

* * *

 

El condado de Cheshire era un conglomerado de enormes mansiones que ascendían por una colina. Detrás de su potente 4X4, con vidrios polarizados, Louis buscaba la dirección de la casa que había alquilado. Eso lo hizo sonreír, la casa estaba estratégicamente ubicada al lado de la mansión Visell-Styles. Le había llevado 24 horas armar su plan de ataque: una casa que alquilar, una cobertura, quién era, qué hacía ahí, todo. Y lo peor de ese todo: un guardarropa nuevo. Eso había sido difícil pero al parecer la Sra Visell-Styles sólo era amable con gordas billeteras y rancios apellidos, bueno él tenía un más que rancio apellido, pero la Sra Visell-Styles no lo sabría, así que le mostraría su dinero.

No fue mucho lo que pudo husmear sobre Harry. Casado y divorciado en tan sólo dos meses a la edad de 18 años, recién salido del colegio _. Mi pequeño, hermoso y testarudo, seguro que se casó por alejarse de su madre_. ¡Como lo comprendía! Él no se había casado pero había hecho lo mismo: huyó de su madre en cuanto pudo.

Bien, el nuevo hombre que sería en estos días hasta recuperar a su pareja era un alto y distinguido hombre con más pinta de hombre de negocios que de vago, skater o punk. Su Harry se llevaría una gran sorpresa, se había arreglado el cabello, ahora no era esa masa desordenada en su cabeza sino que estaba bien ordenado con gel para peinar, y el impecable traje Armani había sido hecho a medida. Nadie dudaría de su dinero ni poder.

Había comprado un reloj de oro y de broche en la corbata llevaba un magnífico y ostentoso diamante, que nadie dejaría de notar, si parecía un huevo frito de grande.

El plan era simple: conquistaría a la bruja de la suegra y se llevaría al hijo. Que además era lo lógico.

Cuando el teléfono sonó levantó el auricular. —¿Sí?

—Señor Tomlinson, he conseguido lo que me pidió, y debo decirle que no ha sido fácil.

—No te preocupes, Morris, se te pagará espléndidamente. Mándala a mi nueva casa.

—Como ordene, señor.

Louis cortó y sonrió. Miró la casa que había alquilado. Completamente vestida por supuesto, no tenía tiempo para cambiar o comprar muebles. Debería bastar. Lo único que usaría sería el dormitorio. Así que se enfiló hacia él.

Sí, era grande, pero necesitaría una cama más grande. Tenía pensado pasar muchas horas ahí. Abrió nuevamente su celular y marcó un número. Hizo su pedido y colgó de nuevo.

La caza era grandiosa cuando sabes qué cazar. No lo había pensado nunca. Su boca se hacía agua de sólo recordar el sabor de Harry. Podía sentirse aún dentro de su sabroso culo. Podía recordar cómo se empujaba dentro de él, sus fuertes contracciones y esos preciosos gemiditos que lo volvían loco. Bien no era un lobo pero estaba de cacería, y la presa era su compañero. Sin siquiera pensarlo, como todo lo que hacía, marcó un número.

—¿Markus?

—¿Qué quieres?

—Sólo comentarte algo que recordé.

—¿Sobre la anestesia? —dijo la voz entusiasmada de Markus.

Para ser que nada había entusiasmado al bastardo en los últimos cientos de años (lo último había sido su primer microscopio), supo que esa llamada sería digna de recordarse por varios siglos.

—Anota por favor que ningún vampiro debe usar bajo ninguna circunstancia anestesia. Su efecto es poderoso y extraño. ¿Lo estás anotando?

—Sí, sigue.

Louis sonrió mentalmente. —Bien, agrega esto, al parecer dentro de sus muchos efectos, atrofia los gustos sexuales y te despierta raros sentimientos como que es hora de asentarse, tener familia, hijos, y todas esas cosas.

—Eso no suena tan grave. ¿Me estas cargando?

—¿No es grave? Bueno imagina esto: he asaltado a cuanto hombre me he cruzado en el camino buscando morderle, y ni siquiera se me ha parado. No sé cuánto tiempo durará este martirio. Deseas morder y el equipo no te responde. ¿Y si es permanente? Mamá y papá siempre han querido nietos. ¿Qué tal si es permanente? Así que si puedes ayudarme te lo agradecería

—¿Me pides ayuda? ¿A mí?

—¿A quién debería pedírsela? Eres el único que conozco maldita sea, que puede averiguar algo y estoy desesperado. Debe tener una cura. Búscamela.

Y el zorro cortó, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, si conocía bien al maldito bastardo, ya estaría haciendo planes para inyectarse anestesia. Se agarraría la peor borrachera de su vida. ¿Y si llamaba a Shana y le hacía una cita con Markus? La muy zorra había querido llevarlo al altar con muy malas artes; sería una buena encajársela al bastardo. Por una vez en su vida estaría en sus zapatos. Y mamá acabaría reconociendo que su adorado hijo Louis era el mejor.

Sí, este siglo promete muchas delicias.

* * *

 

El viaje había sido espantoso, había tenido todo el camino una sed espantosa y eso que se había detenido en la ruta cada una hora por zumo de naranja. Le dolía la cabeza, cada músculo de su cuerpo y su agujero latía sin consuelo. Y esto lo aterrorizaba más que la sed sobrenatural que sentía. En una de sus paradas, vio bajar de una moto Harley un rubio vestido completamente en cuero y se puso duro. No medio duro. No. Eso sería normal para otro, no para él, nunca se excitaba a tal punto. _¡Hasta ahora!_ se repitió, _¡hasta ahora!_

No sabía que le horrorizaba más: si pensar que se había convertido en promiscuo... o ninfómano... quien sabe, la realidad era una sola: se encontraba literalmente babeando y deseando al primer tipo que veía, o el hecho de que pasó por su mente la idea de morderlo, o algo peor aún, se encontró mirando descaradamente el paquete del hombre, sí, su equipo, su polla... eso; para descubrir dos cosas: una, el tipo se había dado cuenta de lo que él miraba y ya se lucía hacia adelante sacando bulto, y dos, no. No era tan abultado como el de Louis. ¡Pavo real! La misma actitud del insoportable vampiro.

Entonces entró por un zumo de naranja más. Era eso o seguir viaje y su necesidad de beber era tan intensa que tenía calambres en su estómago. El pavo real se le acercó por detrás y se pegó a su espalda.

—¿Te gustó lo que viste? —le preguntó en su oreja.

Harry se sobresaltó. El olor del hombre le pareció ofensivo, el olor y su aliento. _Oh Dios, me ha arruinado para siempre._ No que alguna vez hubiera aceptado un ligue de un revolcón y adiós, pero este ejemplar bien valía la pena instaurarlo en su vida. ¡Y no le gustaba su olor y su aliento! ¿Y si le compraba una pastilla de menta, y se la ofrecía en medio de un no muy sutil coqueteo? Total él se desesperaba por un revolcón rápido ¿O lo invitaba a bañarse antes de... eso?

Dios Santo estaba enloqueciendo. Nada había empezado bien desde que ese skater entró en su consultorio. Y nada mejoraría. Su madrastra, como era habitual, creía que todo se solucionaba con una fiesta multitudinaria.

Y aquí estaba.

Vestido con un legítimo Versace, que le ajustaba como un guante y con ropa interior. Su dolor de cabeza ya era insoportable como la charla de su madrastra alabando por novena vez su alto coeficiente intelectual delante de una amiga que lo miraba como si él fuera de otro planeta sólo por tener un título universitario.

Más allá, sus dos hermosísimas medio hermanas reían con una copa en la mano, y su dolor de cabeza y la bendita sed parecían no tener fin.

Al menos él podía beber. No había podido aceptar bocado desde que llegó. Sus medio hermanas lo felicitaron. ¡Imbéciles! Creían que por fin estaba haciendo dieta. Cuando dijo _no, gracias_ , ambas lo habían mirado como si tuviera dos cabezas. Su cabeza dolía como dos cabezas pero no las tenía. Como si alguna vez hubiera comido sin control.

—¿Estás enfermo? —había preguntado Alice.

—¡Claro que no! —dijo mientras su cabeza era un tambor—. No me siento bien, la comida me da náuseas.

Su madrastra, y sus hermanas lo miraron como si ahora tuviera tres cabezas.

—¿Estás embarazado? —preguntó Katie con un hilo de voz.

Alice se rió.

—El nuevo procedimiento para embarazos masculinos ya fue aprobado aquí —dijo su madrastra—. ¿Lo estás usando?

Harry había escuchado de él. En su momento había pensado que era una alucinación. ¿Hombres embarazados? Lo más loco del mundo. Luego empezaron a llegar los resultados y tres de cada cinco embarazos eran exitosos. Al parecer sí funcionaba pero Harry no pensaba usarlo jamás, era peligroso y podría morir.

Un perfume especialmente dulce le rozó la nariz y las náuseas sobrevinieron. En un segundo recordó la conversación con Louis.

_Leyendas antiguas, parejas destinadas, abuelos, padres y nietos. Joder. No podía ser..._

—¡Por supuesto que no! —gritó levantándose del coqueto salón de su madrastra, tiró la servilleta sobre el mejor juego de té de Hortense y salió enfurecido.

* * *

 

Las tres mujeres se miraron entre ellas.

—Algo pasa.

—Oh Dios, ojalá que Thomas haya logrado convencerlo de probar el procedimiento y embarazarlo. Lo está intentando desde hace años —dijo Alice.

—Ojalá —dijo Hortense.

* * *

 

 _No sé por qué dicen que no hay nada como el hogar,_ se dijo Harry con un escalofrió recordando lo sucedido esa tarde.

El salón de Hortense se veía muy diferente ahora con las luces. _Pero..._ de pronto le pareció ver a un hombre muy parecido a Louis. Por un segundo su corazón hizo, _tic... tac..._ y luego desechó su idea. Era tan completamente improbable que el maldito mordedor usara un elegante esmoquin como de que el motociclista hubiera recibido algo de lo que quería. Y así había sido, ese día había girado y salido corriendo del local mientras la empleada había salido corriendo detrás de él, para cobrarte lo que evidentemente estaba robando.

Y ahí aumentó su dolor de cabeza que ya lo estaba volviendo loco. Lo que necesitaba era más silencio y más oscuridad... _¿Y un ataúd_?

Oh, Dios, su mente no dejaba a Louis ni un solo segundo. Su estómago era una cuerda de violín estirándose y estirándose y ya no sabía que le dolía más: si el corazón, el estómago o la cabeza.

Sonriendo artificialmente, sin siquiera saber qué decían los demás, dejando caer dos o tres frases convencionales, fue saliendo del gran salón de la mansión de su madrastra. Cuando pudo poner un pie en el ascensor privado de la familia, respiró aliviado, cerrando sus ojos.

Luego se quitó su chaqueta negra (como su humor) y cuando se dio vuelta para tocar el único botón que había volvió a cerrar sus ojos y respirar con fuerza. La cabeza se le partía.

—¿Te duele la cabeza, rizado? —preguntó Louis a su lado.

Y sólo afirmó con su cabeza. Para luego abrir sus ojos como platos enormes. Giró y ahí estaba.

La causa de todos sus males.

Vistiendo un elegante esmoquin negro con una pajarita.

Con el cabello peinado.

Acercándose a él y levantándolo sin esfuerzo alguno, mientras la puerta del ascensor se abría en el piso superior donde se encontraban los dormitorios de la casa.

Con él en brazos se dirigió a su cuarto. Harry había cerrado sus ojos y mientras su dolor de cabeza casi lo desmayaba, la puso sobre el amplio pecho de Louis y se entregó a lo que viniera. Que probablemente considerando como se sentía era la muerte.

Al menos moriría en un buen lugar: los brazos de Louis, mucho mejor que un ataúd por cierto.

Sí, se estaba muriendo.


	12. Capítulo 12

Louis se sentó en su cama, lo puso en su regazo, le quitó la camisa, lo recostó y le quitó los pantalones y la ropa interior para nada sexy que se había puesto (considerando la orden que le había dado la última vez que le había hablado) y lo apoyó en la almohada. Se desvistió en dos milisegundos y se metió con él en la cama.

Primero probó sus labios, estaban secos, estaba tan sediento como él. Luego buscó uno de sus pezones, no se contentó con chuparlo, lo mordió. Y la mordida lo disparó a un orgasmo que le hizo gritar.

Louis subió sobre Harry, puso su cuello a la altura de su boca y mientras abría sus piernas y se introducía en él le ordenaba:

—¡Muérdeme!

En la bruma del éxtasis, Harry obedeció mientras una enorme sonrisa cubrió a Louis. _Tres. Eres mío, mío, mío, mío_ , repetía mientras se embestía en él en una nube rebosante de placer.

Louis lo dejó beber mientras su polla sentía la estrechez de su agujero. Al principio se había movido lento para dejarlo acostumbrarse a su grosor; se sumergía profundamente en él, hasta el fondo, para volver a salir y repetir. Cada fuerte acople se unía a las palabras en su mente: _mío, mío, mío;_ de pronto el ritmo comenzó a intensificarse, y Louis se perdió en el placer más intenso que nunca hubiera sentido.

Ahora entendía muchas cosas; entendía el amor de sus padres, y entendía cada sermón de su madre reprochándole perder el tiempo con muñecos vacíos en vez de buscar al compañero que le estaba destinado. Bueno, él había tenido razón, lo había encontrado sin buscarlo, y gracias a la ayuda del señor Wells _(fue el primero en usar la anestesia en procedimientos médicos)_.

Unos minutos más tardes el cuarto de Harry estaba lleno de los gemidos y resuellos de Louis y el hermoso sonido de su boca succionándole su sangre, saciando el increíble apetito que lo había estado abrumando desde que salió de su casa.

—Suficiente, mi amor —le dijo quitándolo de su cuello—. Pasa la lengua, ricitos, pásala por la herida —le ordenó y Harry obedeció.

Luego buscó su boca y se hundió en él mientras la polla de Harry escupía tiras y tiras de semen.

Harry se durmió al instante.

Louis lo sintió dormirse y sonrió. Le sería muy difícil explicarle que su plan de tres meses de _conversaciones platónicas_ tenía algunos pequeños detalles que no había tomado en cuenta, por desconocerlos. Empezando porque nunca jamás podría estar lejos de él y mucho menos no tener sexo. Y que los días que habían pasado separados sería lo máximo que podrían alcanzar de aquí a mil años más.

* * *

 

Cuando Harry despertó, estaba boca arriba, sus manos aferraban la almohada, el dolor de cabeza se había ido y Louis estaba dándose un banquete en su polla.

—Oh, Dios...

—No Dios, Louis... —dijo en broma el sinvergüenza.

Harry estuvo a punto de saltar de la cama sino hubiera sido por que el talentoso sinvergüenza sabía muy bien cómo hacer feliz a hombre. Había puesto una almohada bajo su vientre y podía sentir su lengua danzando sobre la punta de su polla. Sus pequeñas manos posadas en sus nalgas, mientras una de ellas jugaba con el borde de su agujero.

—¡Louis, no, joder, me duele!

—Tranquilo, ricitos, iremos lento —le dijo mientras su dedo se introducía en su ano.

Sí. Eso era lo que lo había despertado, la sensación de sentirse lleno a pesar del dolor.

»Debo admitir, Harold, que no he podido pensar en otra cosa que no sea follarte desde que te conocí. Excepto pegarte unas cuantas nalgadas cuando desapareciste... pero ya se me pasó —le dijo deteniéndose un segundo para luego darle una pequeña nalgada. El sonido fue claro y fuerte—. Pero por otro lado ¿por qué privarme de los mejores placeres de un hombre?

Cuando lo golpeó, Harry resopló. Su movimiento lo había tomado por sorpresa, pero no solo el ruido de la nalgada, sino lo que le produjo. En vez de asustarlo, ofenderlo, molestarlo o lo que fuera, había provocado en él una nueva inundación que el sinvergüenza aprovechó.

—Oh, sí, unas cuantas nalgadas, aunque no serán hoy —después lo sintió retirar sus dedos y agarrar su polla.

Eso fue lo último que dijo cuándo sintió su agujero estirarse un poco. Harry siseó con dolor, Louis se detuvo un segundo, pareció moverse sobre él y tomar algo de la mesilla, dos segundos después, lo intentó de nuevo, y esta vez la cabeza se deslizó suavemente.

Ah, sí. Lubricante.

—No te tenses, ricitos, voy a ir lento, confía en mí.

Los empujes de Louis eran suaves pero firmes. Y apenas una de sus manos agarró su polla y la tironeó un poco y eso fue suficiente para que Harry se corriera.

—Joder, sí... Harry, joder, eres tan apretado —dijo Louis entre dientes sintiendo las paredes de Harry apresarlo con fuerza—. Mierda, Harry...

Cerró los ojos y aumentó la velocidad de sus empujes, Harry seguía gimiendo, volviéndolo loco con los sonidos. Agarró una de sus piernas y la apoyó en su hombro, cambiando el ángulo y logrando llegar incluso más profundo.

Harry gritó, sintiendo a Louis rozar su próstata con cada embestida, sus manos se enredaron en el cabello de Louis y lo acercó a su cuello. Éste tomó el gesto como una invitación y clavó sus dientes en la piel desencadenando el orgasmo de ambos y llevando a Harry a la inconsciencia.

Louis desenganchó sus colmillos después de saciarse y los cubrió a ambos con una manta. La cama era un desastre pero sabía que su temperatura no era muy alta así que no quería que pasara frío. Con eso en mente, se unió a él en su sueño.

* * *

 

—¡Harry Edward Styles! —el gritó lo sacó del profundo estado de inconsciencia en el que se encontraba. Harry estaba durmiendo sobre la superficie más incómoda que alguna vez hubiera tenido. Buscó mirar al mismo tiempo que comprendía que la dueña de los gritos no era sino su madrastra y que en verdad él estaba durmiendo sobre el duro, firme y macizo cuerpo de Louis Tomlinson. Desnudo.

Ambos se movieron juntos buscando taparse algo y quedaron uno al lado del otro mientras levantaban la cabeza de la cama al mismo tiempo.

—Señora Styles—dijo Louis lo más campante.

Harry simplemente tomó el cubrecama que lo tapaba precariamente y se cubrió la cara. No podía ser parte de esto. Su madrastra le contaría a su padre y él lo desheredaría y luego lo dejaría con Hortense para que lo descuartice y le dé sus pedacitos a la perra del vecino.

—¡Qué, qué, qué... hace aquí! —gritó sin nada de encanto ni rancia elegancia la señora Styles.

En la fiesta le habían presentado al elegante señor Louis William Tomlinson, su sola presencia puso el radar de sus hijas en movimiento.

Ambas se habían abalanzado sobre él como moscas a la leche. Él hombre había derrochado encanto. Si no fuera tan joven ella habría hecho lo mismo. Se había presentado como un productor de cine que al parecer había alquilado la mansión de los Espergens para filmar una película. Había derrochado glamour y se veía a millas de distancia que no era un pobre hombre desempleado, no con el carísimo rolex de oro que cubría su muñeca y el por demás extravagante brillante en su corbata de lazo. Luego lo había perdido de vista.

Y aquí estaba con su pequeño Harry.

—Bueno —contestó atrayendo las almohadas y poniendo una debajo de su cabeza mientras sus brazos atraían a Harry hacia su cuerpo cálido—. Supongo que es evidente, señora Styles. Estuvimos haciéndole un nieto. Si es que ya no lo hicimos antes.

Hortense quedó muda, jamás nadie nunca había osado hablarle con tal descaro, de pronto la escena a la hora del té tuvo pleno sentido para ella.

—¡Es cierto! —gritó Hortense tapándose la boca horrorizada—, es cierto, estás embarazado... Oh, Dios —dijo haciéndose hacia atrás apoyando una mano en su cabeza en la mejor escena de desmayo jamás vista en cine y digna de un Oscar, de un Emmy y de un Tony exactamente en el minuto en que sus bellas hijas, Katie y Alice entraban al cuarto. Justo a tiempo para sostenerla.

Harry había bajado el cubrecama y veía la escena y junto a él su vida pasar ante sus ojos como si estuviera a punto de rendirle cuentas a San Pedro o quien lo recibiera allá en el cielo.

—¡Mamá! —dijeron las hijas para comprender que Harry tenía un hombre, al parecer desnudo, en su cama, y que no era nada más ni nada menos que... ¡El señor Tomlinson!

La sorpresa de verlo impidió que Hortense quedara a salvo en sus brazos y cayó al piso bellamente alfombrado con un fuerte sonido seco. Louis como el caballero que no sabía que era, saltó de la cama desnudo y se dirigió a socorrerla.

La impresión de la señora Styles al ver moverse esa larga polla casi frente a su boca la sumergió en una, _"desafortunada"_ diría solo a si misma años después, lipotimia.

Alice y Katie se quedaron con la boca abierta, mientras Louis, el caballero salía desnudo y llevaba a la mujer desmayada a su recámara. Las hermanas pasaron su mirada de las duras nalgas del señor Tomlinson a Harry.

Harry se había sentado en su cama, aferrando como si en ello le fuera la vida la manta con que se cubría y solo atinó a levantar sus hombros y hacer un gesto que parecía decir: "No me pregunten".

Dos segundos más tarde. Louis regresó en su gloriosa desnudez, las hermanas lo miraron y les dijo —Señoritas, llamen a un médico, su madre las necesita. ¿Me permiten? —y les señaló la puerta.

Alice y Katie salieron en silencio. Y Louis cerró la puerta.

—Oh, mi Dios —dijo Harry mientras Louis se metía a la cama de nuevo—. Oh, mi Dios. Oh, mi Dios...

—Lo siento. No quería esto —le dijo Louis sentándose a su lado—. Solo quería recobrarte, decirte que te amo, que quiero que seas mi esposo, y... por favor no llores, ricitos, por favor, no quise esto, te lo juro...

Harry parecía llorar pero de pronto Louis comprendió que no lloraba ¿se reía? ¿Su precioso rizado se estaba riendo?

—¿Estas riendo? —le preguntó sorprendido—. ¿Te estás riendo?

Harry lo miró con lágrimas en sus ojos. Sí estaba llorando pero de risa.

—¿Sabes cuándo fue la única vez que mi madrastra dijo mi nombre completo?

—Dímelo.

—El día que le dije que me separaba de Thomas, dos meses después de la boda. Jamás he visto a mi madrastra actuar así, y nunca he visto a mis hermanas quedarse con la boca abierta y sin palabras. Tan sólo por eso, Louis William Tomlinson, quiero que sepas que te amo.

De pronto se quedó mudo un instante y Louis supo que lo mejor era quedarse callado. Hay ciertos momentos en que es muy provechoso tener más de mil años de edad. Como éste. Harry lo miró y si bien leer el pensamiento no era un don de vampiro ni había nada parecido en los _Anales de los Tomlinson,_ Louis no necesitaba ser adivino para ver en su cabecita los engranajes de su mente buscando razones que lo alejara de él y no lo acercara. Pero lo que dijo lo sorprendió en verdad.

—Sí, Louis te amo y no porque me hayas obligado a morderte tres veces, en cinco días. Te amo por hacerme sentir un hombre sexualmente pleno, cuando durante años creía que mi cuerpo solo servía para vestirse. Te amo por haberme embarazado y no frunzas las cejas, no he podido comer y he sentido náuseas desde que te conocí, y te amo, porque jamás he visto a mi familia perder la compostura como ahora.

Louis se había mantenido con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sabiamente callado. No quería desilusionarlo, no podía decirle que jamás podría haberlo obligado a morderlo si no hubiera querido; que las náuseas eran nada más una condición natural del vampiro ante la comida; que no estaba embarazado y que en verdad lo que le había dicho a su madrastra no era una bufonería, sino una realidad. Quería un hijo y trabajaría "duramente" por él. Y mucho menos le diría que era el hombre más feliz del mundo por el espantoso marido que tuvo.

Haberle enseñado a disfrutar del sexo era un premio impensado e inimaginado en un hombre tan atractivo como él, que podría haber tenido cientos de hombres a sus pies.

 _Mío, sólo mío._ Así es como deben ser las cosas.

—¿Eso significa que me aceptas?

—No creo en el matrimonio —le dijo.

Demonios, estaba en otro problema.

—Mis padres sí —dijo Louis

—¿Y?

—Y estarían muy felices si pongo mi anillo en tu dedo y pasas a ser Harold Edward Tomlinson.

—¿Tomlinson?

—Sí, no me digas que eres de esos que no cambian su apellido.

—Yo —Harry titubeó—, suena lindo. Harry Tomlinson.

—Verdad que sí —le dijo Louis con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. Y lo más genial es que nuestro matrimonio va a ser una orgia.

La cara de Harry cambió en un segundo.

—No me jodas, no voy a tener una orgia con nadie —Louis se dobló dela risa lo que le dio a Harry una pista de la mentira—. ¡Louis, maldita sea, no bromees con eso!

Una vez que se recobró de la risa Louis le habló. —Cásate conmigo, Harry. Apiádate de mí. Dime que sí, conoce a mis padres y dame muchos niños. En mi familia hace cientos de años que no hay bebés.

Louis se había puesto de pie y salido de la cama, Harry casi no pudo verlo pero lo vio moverse a esa velocidad que no creía siquiera posible para después arrodillarse desnudo al lado de la cama con un pequeño estuche abierto en su mano extendida hacia él.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta, Alice apareció en ella, vio la escena y sin decir ni una palabra cerró de nuevo.

—Me casaré contigo con cuatro condiciones.

—No. No tres meses de castidad eso no se discute. —su voz intentó sonar seria y firme. En eso no aflojaría.

—Está bien, no era una de ellas.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Y cuál son? —su mirada indicaba que esperaba una trampa en algún lado.

—¿Dejarás de lado esa faceta exhibicionista de la que haces tanta gala? —le dijo haciendo un elegante ademán con su mano en el aire y abarcando en su mente el enorme cuerpo.

Louis se vio desnudo y le dijo:

—Aceptada.

—No dejaré mi religión.

Louis lo miró algo incrédulo. No entendía mucho pero dijo:

—Aceptada.

—Ni adoraré al demonio, ni me convertiré en ratón, jamás. No me lo pidas porque no lo haré.

—¿Qué? —Su rizado, al parecer, no sabía mucho de vampiros, tendría que tener mucha paciencia—. Claro aceptado.

—La boda será pequeña.

—Mi madre se enfurecerá.

—La mía también.

—Aceptada —agregó con una sonrisa—. Entonces ¿es un sí?

—Entonces, es un sí.

—Bien... ahora...

—No... espera me olvido de algo. Trabajaré.

—Perfecto. Así yo dejo de hacerlo y me mantienes.

—¿Trabajas?

—Claro que trabajo. ¿Qué pensabas que no lo hacía?

—Creí que eras un vago skater, ¿recuerdas? ¿En qué trabajas?

—Soy abogado, te lo dije.

—No lo creí.

—Eso pensé. ¿Algo más?

Harry lo miró y sin decir palabra alguna negó con su cabecita.

—Bien —le dijo—, sal de ahí y vamos a decírselo a tu familia —se puso de pie y avanzó hacia la puerta.

—Louis —llamó Harry saliendo no muy ágilmente de la cama, le dolían ciertas zonas de su anatomía.

—¿Sí, ricitos?

—¡Vístete!


	13. Epílogo

—¿Lo dices en serio? —los ojos de Louis brillaban de regocijo.

—Claro que lo digo en serio. Es la única solución o tendremos la cuarta guerra mundial encima.

—¡Perfecto!

—¿Invitarás a Markus?

—¡Oh no, eso no!

—¡Perfecto! Así no debo llevar ni a Alice ni a Katie —la sonrisa en el rostro de Harry equiparaba ahora a la de Louis.

—Las Vegas, allá vamos —dijo Louis bajando por el cuerpo de su pareja con pequeños mordiscos. Lo tenía desnudo sobre la cama. La siesta había sido un invento de vampiros. Cuando el sol aborrece y corta la tierra, ellos dormían y si estaba con su rizado, ni siquiera eso. Eso sí, Harry jamás entraba sin cerrar su puerta con llave.

—La mejor boda que un chico pueda soñar.

Desde hacía un mes el único tema de conversación entre Johanna, Hortense, Alice y Katie había sido "la boda". Habían elegido todo, desde sus trajes a la vajilla pasando por el hotel donde pasarían su noche de bodas y el lugar donde irían de luna de miel.

Desde hacía un mes, Harry y Louis vivían entre discusiones y negociaciones familiares. Hortense había encontrado en Johanna la horma de su zapato. Y viceversa. Las luchas eran con toda la artillería que se pudiera usar.

Había sido Mark, quien, leyendo en silencio el diario y escuchando como él, en la habitación de al lado, a sus madres discutir sobre la elección de la música de la cena, había deslizado un suave comentario:

—Si fuera mi boda me iría a Las Vegas.

Harry lo había escuchado y le había dedicado dos segundos a la idea. Se había levantado de donde estaba viendo la televisión mientras las mujeres digitalizaban su vida, había bajado el diario de Mark y le había plantado un beso en la frente.

—Gracias —le dijo y salió de cuarto.

Mark había sonreído y siguió ojeando su diario. Ahora sí todo sería perfecto.

* * *

 

Cuando Harry apareció en la capilla pequeña frente al Gran Palace Hotel, Louis lanzó una poderosa carcajada. Su rizado era exactamente lo que había buscado toda su vida.

Allí estaba, precioso, con unos pantalones ajustadísimos de color blanco (sin línea de ropa interior), una camisa de seda blanca dejando ver sus deliciosos pezones y una corona de flores celestes posada sobre sus rizos.

Cuando se acercó a él no pudo evitar hacerle una broma.

—¿Dónde traes metida la polla, ricitos?

Él le pegó con el ramo de flores que llevaba en la mano, sonriéndole.

—¿O sólo recordaste mis gustos —le susurró en la oreja— ajustado, sexy y con los pezones al aire? ¡Perfecto!

—¿Listos? —preguntó el hombre vestido al mejor estilo Béla Lugosi **(*)**  con el mítico peinado engominado hacia atrás y los ojos profundos.

 _El poder del dinero,_ se dijo Harry. Si iba a casarse con un vampiro quería un casamiento al tono.

El hombre se puso frente a altar con una magnífica foto de Béla en Drácula a su espalda y comenzó:

—Cuando Dios unió en matrimonio al primer hombre y a la primera mujer, nada indicó que la unión sería temporal. Adán y Eva debían vivir juntos para siempre, como lo harán nuestros amigos Harry y Louis. ¿Es posible que dos personas vivan felices juntas por toda una eternidad? Sí, si es el amor el que los une y el respeto mutuo. Y esto significa que debemos tratar a nuestra pareja con consideración, respetando su dignidad y opiniones, y estamos dispuestos a complacerla en todo lo que sea razonable. Dejando de lado tentaciones. Esto en especial me fue pedido, estimado Louis, por su hermano Markus.

—¿Qué?

—Su hermano Markus me llamó y me envió por fax estás palabras y algunas más... si me permite continuar.

—Continúe —dijo Harry sonriendo.

—¡Maldito bastardo! —dijo Louis besando sus manos protestando—. Mejor no preguntó cómo supo donde pararíamos.

—Yo se lo dije.

—¿Qué? ¿Desde cuando hablas con el bastardo?

—Desde que me pediste en matrimonio.

Louis se olvidó del ministro de Drácula y lo miró —¿Te dijo algo de la anestesia?

—No... ¿qué cosa?

Respiró aliviado sonriendo nuevamente. —Nada, por favor continúe, Padre.

—Solo hermano —dijo Béla.

—Sí, por supuesto, hermano, continúe.

—Como decía —agregó el hombre—, estamos acá reunidos para unir en matrimonio por todo el tiempo que les quede de vida, a Louis y Harry. Y como no hay nadie presente que se oponga, sólo me queda declararlos según lo autorizado por las leyes del Estado, unidos en santo y sacro matrimonio. Pueden intercambiarse los anillos.... y... —ellos ya se estaban besando así que Béla no vio motivos para no agregar...—, pueden besarse.

* * *

 

Cuando Louis recuperó el aire, aún tenía las piernas de Harry sobre sus hombros y seguía firmemente enterrado en su culo. ¡Su esposo! Sangrientos Infiernos, ( _No puedes seguir diciendo eso,_ le había dicho Harry hacía semanas, _así que di: Dios Santo, ¿puede ser?_ ). Como si negarle algo a su precioso rizado fuera posible.

Sus padres nunca les habían dicho a su hermano y a él, lógico considerando que de sexo nadie habla con los hijos, lo que pasaba cuando ambos se mordían durante el sexo. El festejo del milenio en China ni se comparaba con los fuegos artificiales que veían. Con razón su padre y su madre aún se veían tan enamorados, parecían que cada vez era mejor, ¡y eso sólo era imposible! Así como jamás pensó que mordiéndose mutuamente su potencia y aguante sexual se triplicaba. Las ventajas del matrimonio. ¿Y si el bastardo se enteraba?

—Harry, precioso, yo no puedo, y lo sabes que lo detesto, pero cuéntale al bastardo los beneficios de tener a tu compañero destinado en la cama.

—¿Estas... loco? —preguntó Harry buscando algo de aire después de la cuarta sesión de la noche—. Jamás podría hablar de algo tan íntimo con tu hermano. Ni con las mías. ¿Cómo se te ocurre? De ninguna manera. Díselo tú si quieres.

—¡Que lastima! Sí, se lo diré. _Mi versión por supuesto_ —dijo y se movió suavemente en el apretado pasadizo.

—Oh, mi Dios... ¡Louis, no puedes estar duro de nuevo!

—Ya te lo he dicho, cariño, dime sólo Louis —agregó el sinvergüenza comenzando a moverse de nuevo en su definitivamente dilatado culo.

**FIN**

________________________

 **(*)Bela Lugosi:** Actor rumano que interpretó interpretó a Drácula en 1931, además de Ygor, personaje de Frankenstein, en 1939 y 1942.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer, disfruté mucho con esta historia y quedaría muy agradecida si me dejaras un comentario opinando sobre ella ☺

**Author's Note:**

> Pueden venir a saludarme en mi [tumblr](http://rainbow-mug.tumblr.com).


End file.
